


To be Human

by LMAO_Its_Jazzy



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Brothels, F/M, Implied Historical Romance, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rare Pairings, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMAO_Its_Jazzy/pseuds/LMAO_Its_Jazzy
Summary: She just wants them to be human again as they were supposed to be. Reiju plans to modify her brothers' genes again to feel emotions. Alas, Cosette moved to the Vinsmoke household for a new job and a new life, she was to experience a life with the Vinsmokes until the second son,  Vinsmoke Niji, learns her secret: She was a former prostitute from the Vinsmoke lads' favorite brothel that would shape their relationship into something new.... (WILL EDIT/DELETE FOR REASONS)





	1. Prologue: Toxin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative universe (AU) of Cosette's background as a woman in a brothel before she works for the Vinsmokes.

_"No! What are you doing? Let me go! Without emotions, my children will never be human!" the helpless pink-haired child watched her pregnant mother being dragged to the surgery room with her screams echoing the hall..._

  
Reiju sat in their family garden as she sips her earl grey tea, and grips the ear of the teacup, trying to erase the memory of her childhood... She sighs, leaves the tea unfinished and headed into their castle.  
"Good morning, My Lady,"  
"Good day, Reiju-sama," servants greeted her left and right as she passes through the grim hallway. She replies with a smile, so far, she is the most respectful Vinsmoke sibling when Sanji is not around.

"Hey, Reiju, what made you busy to roam around the castle?" A tall, blue-haired man showed up from the intersection of the hall.

"I was about to go to check on something." She turned her head over Niji's shoulder telling him that she needs to pass.

"Tch. Seems boring," his brother, Niji, is a blunt man in a bad way as to what Reiju sees; he expresses himself ever so loudly to what he feels about a certain situation, and that's what Reiju wants to dispose at once when she achieves...

  
For her siblings be human again.

  
"The guys and I will head out, we'll come back before supper," he added, "Enjoy then," she deadpans.

Reiju waited for her brother to be out of sight and headed to the same hallway where her mother was dragged into, the chills of horror seem to return to her memories in each step she would take towards that haunted room where this ridiculous idea of their father began. She turned on the doorknob with a screeching sound, like the door's hinges are rusted and need to be oiled. She lit a lamp nearby and began to search for some medical records of their mother during the surgery. She gathered all the necessary documents on the table as she flips and scans each paper under a dim light and read the medical documents from the past surgeries of their late mother, Sora; she dug her fingers beneath the stack of papers inside the drawer and felt a hard object beneath the papers inside and reveals a journal; it was dusty and worn-out, the spine is scratched and the hardbound is grazed. She reads the doctor's journal; it was recording the everyday progress of turning her children into superhumans. Details were told accurately until she finally reaches on the page where Sora is pregnant with her fourth child...

  
_Day 23_  
_Her Royal Highness, Sora, had done whats impossible. She was found lying on the floor with a spilled bottle of toxin beside her. She was immediately taken care of by the nurses and the contents of the toxin are now under examination._  
  
_Day 25_  
_As expected... The toxin that Her Highness drank was to disable the process of turning her unborn child to be an emotionless, superhuman. Further examinations will be held, and bed rest is highly recommended._  
  
_Day 30_  
_Her Highness's fourth child was born. Results of toxin intake made the child plainly human lacking superhuman strength and the ability to feel emotions as opposed to Judges expectations and as shown from the sparring with his brothers, Lord Sanji was completely bruised and wounded from being mauled by his brothers._  
  
_Day 40_  
_Her Highness's health is ailing day by day. The toxin's effects are now evident; her skin turning pale, weight loss, limited movements—_

  
Reiju stopped reading the journal, as she closes her eyes trying to forget those precious, yet bitter nostalgic days with her mother. She never talked much to her brothers about their mother why would they even care?

"My brothers aren't truly lovely, mother," she sighed and looked at the huge, dusted and webbed painting of her late mother hanged on the castle wall. "Until you gave birth to Sanji, I was the happiest and the proudest sister in the world," Sora was painted in acrylic and silkscreen ink on a canvas, her hair was painted in golden colors with a few streaks of dark yellow and white as her bangs covering her right eye. Her blue orbs were well defined looking from the frame to the viewer with a gentle smile. She was donned in her dress, blue as the color of her eyes as the skirt of her gown flowed down to the floor like a waterfall. She stands gracefully in a garden with various flowers as her background as a faint light touches her face.

  
Reiju checked the cover of the journal; it has the doctors name engraved in gold on the brown, hardbound cover as she kept the journal and remembered the doctor's name which she would make contact later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This will be my first NSFW fic for AO3 (I have the other at FF.net but I'd rather not tell it cuz it was written by the 14-year-old me XD), and I know, NijiCose is a rare ship and many of you may see this as an abusive ship, but this will soon be changed and Cosette may also change her personality as the story goes on in this story.
> 
> Also I started shipping them (in a fandom universe) because of ovayasuri's art at Twitter of these two! I hope you will like the story and leave a kudos. Thank you very much!


	2. 1. Enslaved

"She's your whore again?" Yonji scowled.

"Yeah, she's exclusively used only for me," Ichiji teased the nipple of the woman sitting on his lap.

"Am I?" She playfully smiled.

"Ugh, don't fuck with me, Ichiji," Niji picked a glass of cocktail served by woman wearing only T-back panties with pasties covering her nipples. "All of them are your whores." He drank from his glass.

"You mean our whores." Yonji laughed.

"Does His Majesty wants to be blown?" A lady kneeled in front of him and hooked her finger into the belt loop of his pants.

"Then," he undid his pants and revealed his erected cock, "Suck me off good," He forced her head to him.

"Oh God," Niji rolled his eyes beneath his goggles; averting his eyes from the scene.

  
Naked or less-clothed women strut around them serving noblemen on tables or on their couches, moans can be heard around the corner, body slapping echoed the house.The Vinsmokes is one of the best-served customers by the brothel for their generous amount of payment. Most of the time, they were served in their own private room with the best and the most beautiful ladies the house has to offer; but for the meantime, they had themselves enjoy voyeurism.

"Hold up, I'll just reserve a private room, gotta find a place to fuck," Niji stood up from their couch and went to the reception. "Still have a room for one and a whore?" Niji hands a bag of money to the receptionist.

"We have rooms available, sir. But unfortunately, we are short of women in these days due to the recent mysterious escape of slaves from the Human Shop," she said.

"Then get the fuck out and find me one!" Niji slammed the table.

"I-I'm sorry, sir," she said as he bit his lower lips with discontent.

"Better close your fucking business if you can't even refill your girls to play with," he snatched the money from the counter and returns back to their couch.

"Where's Ichiji?" Niji asked.

"Oh, he's with his sluts," Yonji grins and drinks on his beer mug.

"Bro got two this night," he raised two fingers at him.

"And your bitch?"

  
"Nah, I fucked her good, she passed out," Yonji turned his head to the room; the girl can be seen being surrounded by different men from the glass window open for people who enjoy voyeurism. "Right now she's a cum-dump to everybody." He grinned.

"Tch, I'll go home to jerk off,"

  
"What's wrong?" Yonji raised a brow.

  
"Brothel's out of bitches."

* * *

 Reiju headed out of the streets alone, wearing a hooded cloak, large enough to cover their family's signature eyebrow, with hair undone. She looks at the journal, raised her head at her destination that matches the address on the Journal. It was an old cottage, suspicious that it is not much of a clinic to look at. She knocked on the scratched door.

"Hello?" It took some time before the door went open.

"Oh? It's been a while to have a visitor," an old man with a small stature showed up, brushing his scruffy, long beard with his hand.

"I suppose this belongs to you," she revealed the hidden journal from her cloak and the man's eye widened and saw the slightest sight of the curl of her brow beneath the hood.

"Come in, your majesty," he opens the door and looks from left to right outside before closing.

"Clumsy am I to leave that rugged journal in your castle," he said locking the door behind him and closing the curtains.

"No, actually," Reiju unveiled her hood. "Leaving it is quite fortunate for me," she smiled as the man curved the corner of his lips and raised his thick brows.

"Then, how fortunate is this event that you had an interest in that journal, my lady?" He headed to the kitchen, "Coffee?" He called back.

"Tea would be nice," she replied.

"As what the late Majesty wants," he prepares her tea, chamomile.

Yes, it was their mother's favorite, she would rest and sip at their balcony, still hale and pregnant with her second child. She would caress her plumped belly on her rocking chair with a tea on her side; then she would use to run to her mother and tell stories about her authoritarian father.

_****_

_"Mother, father is nagging me to train! My legs are hurting from sparring all day," the young Reiju whimpered and embraced her mother on the rocking chair, and Sora pets her head. "Oh, darling, your father... He just wanted you to be strong," her lulling voice eased her a little, "I dont even know why did I ever fell for him," Reiju suddenly raised her little head with a shocking expression. "Oops, sorry," she chuckled, "Here," she guides Reiju's hand on her belly. "Would you like to feel your younger brother?" she smiled, and the curious Reiju rests her head on her belly. "Oh! Mother, the baby kicked!" she grinned and Sora giggled. "Yes, he will be your lovely younger brother. You should be a good sister to watch for him." Sora caressed Reiju's cheek, yet she noticed the glossy layer in her eyes, as if tears would come out when she smiled, which leaves Reiju confused._

_****_

Lovely, huh? she murmured.

"Your highness?" she suddenly blinked as she stares on the coffee table with her tea on it.

"Oh, sorry," she held the cup on her hand, the man paused and examines her.

"Your mother is a brave woman," he commented with a deep sigh, "What she did is the right thing to do and even saved the kingdom with her fourth child," he looked at her with sadness, thinking how much did this young lass endured after all these years.

"Thank you," she puts back the cup on the table. "The reason I am here is because of that journal you left that I found and read it," she eyed on the journal on his hand. "I think it is the time for my brothers to be lovely as Sanji," she lowered her eyes and went straight back to him, "I-I want them to be human again."

The old man looks at her meekly for a while, then stood up, gripping the arm chair to support his aged figure and went to his shelf behind him. "Why does her majesty suggests this? Does your brothers have their consent?" he placed the book back and turned to her.

"No, and I know that they would protest immediately if I asked them," she grips on her skirt and exhaled. "Thats why I need to do this in secret," she added.

"Oh?" He sat back on his chair, "But you do know the consequences from what happened to your mother, dont you?" he leans forward with his fingers entwined.

"Yes, but don't you have any other formula to fixed that condition? I just want them to feel emotions again, how it hurts and how joyful it is to be one," she smiled from that thought.

The doctor leaned back and sighed. "I'll do whatever I can, my lady, rest assured that they will be human as they should have been, he smiled as his lines were defined on his aged face.

"Thank you, and for an exchange," she hands her an envelope which he took, as the texture in his hand let a snicker escape from his mouth.

"Oh, your majesty, this is—"

  
"Take it," she insisted, "I will not pay you if you don't do something that you're good at," Reiju smiled, "And, this will be between us," she added. "Thank you, Your Majesty. Give me a week to finish it," he lowered his head with respect. "No, thank you, I'll come here in person to get it." She headed to his door and left.

* * *

Her hair was tied, yet her loosened strands of hair were hanging from both sides; due to her hard work and dedication, some strands from her bangs were sticking on her forehead because of sweat. Cosette was in the kitchen as she was humming her favorite tune and was busy cooking for the Vinsmokes' meal for dinner.

She almost thought that all Vinsmokes were cynical until she learned that Reiju was just hiding her true self from her family; she never met Sanji when she was hired as the head chef in the household, she only heard of him from Reiju when she narrates of the family's past.

It's been a while since he left the household, the last time she heard of him was from the wanted posters that she read from the newspapers; until Sanji himself returned in the household, he seems different from the rest of the Vinsmoke lads, he even stood up against Niji when he assaulted her her two times, and she had her infatuation to Sanji.  
Her thoughts were awakened when she heard sizzling sounds from her grilled steak that almost charred. "Oh dear!" She hurriedly put off the fire and prepares the plates for her arriving masters.

  
"Cosette," Reiju slowly enters the kitchen.

"My lady," Cosette lowers her head.

"Now, Cosette, were alone, no need for courtesies," she smiled.

"Ah, of course," she replied wiping her hands on her skirt, "Anything that I could do for you, Miss Reiju?" She tucked some strands of hair behind her ear.

"Are you preparing for a meal?" Reiju walked through side with her finished product as Cosette was plating. "Looks delicious," she commented with a smile, "Thank you, my lady," she smiled sheepishly.

"And, oh," Reiju checked behind if the door if it was locked, "I have a favor to ask you," she lowers her voice and puts her hands at the sides of her shoulders looking at her seriously.

"A-Anything, my lady," she smiled and Reiju grips on her shoulders gently.

"This conversation will be between you and me only," she started and Cosette nodded.

"First of, I want to apologize to what my brothers have caused you all these years,"

  
"Oh, no, it's okay—"

  
"No, its not, I know that we've been enduring my fathers stupid idea of modifying their genes, and it drives us crazy and," she paused and bit her lips, "I think it's time to end this now," she slips her hand from Cosettes shoulders down and lightly grips on her upper arm.

"B-But how are we supposed to do that?" she asked with confusion. "I have contacted my mother's previous doctor and I've had made him to create a similar formula that my mother took when she gave birth to Sanji," she explained.

"But, my lady, that's—"

  
Reiju interjects again, "It's okay, I asked the doctor to modify the formula; yes, they will feel emotions but their superhuman strength will remain," Cosette could not believe what she's hearing, her masters will have emotions? It's hard to imagine, after the years of abusing her fellow servants in the castle and their brother, Sanji.

"You have my word, Mistress," she replied.

"Thank you," Reiju embraced her leaving Cosette in shock. "For now please bear another week," she parted,

"This will be over soon." Reiju assured squeezing Cosettes hands.

* * *

Niji stormed into the castle with his hands fisted in his pockets; he just wanted a nice fuck and feel pleasure for his "me time" and yet his day is now ruined from the brothel's whores that were out of stock. He saw Reiju appeared from the intersection of the corridors. "Niji, you're a bit early for dinner," she greeted, yet she was ignored.

"Did you enjoy?" she asked.

"Shut the fuck up." He gritted his teeth in reply as he heads back to his room. Niji sighed and and plopped himself onto his bed; he's exhausted yet the verge to fuck someone still remains in his cravings, he just wanted his cock to be satisfied; someone that would suck him off good and come on a woman's face which would trickle down her bare breasts, and give him a show licking the leftovers on her face. _God_ , thinking about it made him unaware that he'd already starting jerking off. He spat on his palm and starts rubbing his aching member, the pace of his hands and panting are going faster as he reach his—

  
"Excuse me, your Highness, dinner is served," a knock from his door interrupted his blissful moment.

"What the actual fuck?!" He stormed out from his bed and put back his pants, not caring that he's still erected. "What the fuck do you want?" He opened the door and saw the meekly head chef.

"Uh, dinner's served... Sir," she utters in a meekly, yet with a brave tone. He stares at her for a moment, he could see that she knows that his pent-up pants is obviously presented in front of her, yet she just remained expressionless as she could be. He pulls her arm without a word and dragged her slender arm inside and locked the door behind her.

"Are you aware of what's in front of you?" The room is so quiet that only his low octave and footsteps can be heard as he circles her slowly as Cosette lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Forgive my intrusion, sir," she swallowed, "I promise I will remain silent from what had happened," she added.

"Oh? So you _are_ aware," he grinned from behind, "How unfortunate that I don't see any reactions from you," Niji's audible sigh sent chills to her back.

"I-it's because I'm used to it, sir." Cosette said breathlessly.

"Oh?" Niji stopped in front of her, "What do you mean?" He arched a brow.

"I-" she could feel her hands tremble and entwined her fingers together at her back to stop them to ease her breathing. The thought of him beating her either for telling a lie or telling the truth filled her mind with unwanted emotions.

"I was a whore back then before I became your head chef," she blurts out the worst information she could ever give; she still eyes on the floor as he paused and was grinning while he prepares undoing his pants.

"Surprise me then," without a word and showing her submissive nature, Cosette kneels in front of him and helped him unbuckle his belt, and revealed his cock at her sight.

  
She stares at his member as she stars rubbing it slowly and hesitantly, looking up to him. It's been a while since she was acting as a whore, her touch was gentle, accompanied with curiosity and shock of her face gazing how massive and hard he is.

"Shouldn't you be blowing me by now, or is my cock too big for you to suck?" Niji asked from his towering height.

"No, your highness," she starts kissing the tip, then licks the shaft with her teasing tongue as she looks at him, she can't tell if he's liking what she's doing behind his goggles and she starts sucking the shaft and pumps his now-moist rod. Niji's agape mouth let out a hot air when she takes him deeper for a second and pops him out loud from her mouth from the suction.

"Shit, if only I knew earlier that you're this fucking good," he groaned, "Then I wouldn't have to leave for that good-for-nothing whore house," Cosette hums with appreciation sending vibrations on his cock, making his breathing turned into panting. Her pace is getting faster while she sucks him harder with sloppy sounds added in the room and now suddenly deep throats him as she reach for his balls and licks him under with his cock still into her.

  
"Oh... Fuck," he hissed and pulled her ponytail and rests his hand in her head, as he pushed his way in deeper and his hips moving faster. Cosette's eyes were red and tears were rolling on her cheeks from gagging, her fingers curled and stretches on her sides, gripping her skirt yet Niji doesn't stop from the gag noises she makes everytime he would fuck her throat. "Shit, I'm gonna come," Niji pulled his cock away from her face as she exhaled loudly from her mouth and coughed a few times.

"We wouldn't want to ruin your dress, do we?" He said while jerking off, "Palms open, now," he ordered as she obliged and opens her palms like a beggar asking for alms, he now comes on her hand filling it and some of it spilled down through her elbows.

"Swallow it in front of me," he sat on his bed as he watches her slurping his come on her hands, licking every drop through her arms and back up to her hands again; her tongue passes through between her fingers while staring at him, as she sucks them one by one and stood up when she's finally finished. Niji tries not to be hard again as he grips on his bedsheets that almost got torn. He stood in front of her, cupped her cheek and slides his thumb through the line between her lips.

"From now on, you will be my personal whore," his octave went low and he slipped his thumb inside of her mouth and traced the back of her lower lip down, "I will call you every time my cock aches," he enunciate evey word with diction, pressing her teeth, forcing her mouth to open, "And I... will use your body to satisfy my needs," he roams his thumb from the surface of her molars, to her incisors, pushing her jaw down a bit as Cosette held his wrist from the movement, "I might visit you in the kitchen to finger or fuck you thoroughly," his thumb now circles the surface of her tongue and lightly pushing it down as she give a light lick on his thumb.

"Or you will be the one coming at me in this room to suck me, or even begging me to fuck you, since you've been a shameless slut before, are we clear?" He stops his thumb as Cosette sucked his thumb lightly and he brushed his thumb on her lower lip to wipe the drool from her mouth.

"Yes... Your highness," she replied.

"'Your highness' is such a long phrase to call me," he paused, "You should address me as 'Sir' or 'Master' or 'My lord' when we do this, anything else aside from those three is forbidden."

  
"Yes, Your highness,"

  
"Starting now,"

  
"I'm sorry... My lord" she breathes and fixed her ponytail and headed to the door, "Oh, and one more thing," Niji called and she paused. "Don't you ever serve my other brothers in their rooms," he added. "As you wish, sir," Cosette closed the door behind her.

* * *

 She lost her appetite and skipped dinner from what had happened. Cosette was wearing her white night gown with her long hair untied, laying down on the slim foam of her bed.

_Nice going, Cosette. You slipped through your tongue your darkest secret..._

With just a burning kerosene lamp to illuminate her small room, flame shadows dances on her pale, scratched walls reminding memory from Cosette's past as a prostitute in a brothel. Men in different ages shared with her body, majority were old men; penetrating her with different objects. Reeks of alcohol and bodily fluids roam the room. The brothel was the cause of amplifying Cosette's submissive nature; she never had a home after she lost her family, she would wander the streets begging for food along with her fellow street children.

  
She's an only child due to the low family income that they couldn't raise another. Her mother used to teach her how to cook from their own, small vegetable garden and a small poultry as their source of living. Her mother would instruct her some recipes from an old cookbook or would even teach her some experimentation on cooking and how to cook their family's original recipe passed down through generations. Cooking was more than a hobby for Cosette; it brings her family together when they eat their meal on the table, especially when she cooks for her father when he comes home from the battle when all of these popped like a dream since her mother died in sickness as her father got killed in action in a battlefield.

  
Now begging in the streets in a dark, cloudless sky, it's a rare opportunity for a person to hand them some alms and unexpectedly, a plumped man dropped off from his carriage, chewing a gum loudly, approaches them one time in a corner of the streets, Cosette was with a group of young people with a baby that she carries in her arms. The man huffs his tabbaco and ginned his teeth, some were installed in gold and silver that shines on the street lights.

"Hey kids, care for some candies?" He extends his arm and opens his tan palm, giving them a handful of luscious sweets.  
Children run into the man with glee, some were hesitant to approach him and Cosette, still rocks the baby into her arms in the corner, left behind. The man approaches the ragged young lass and sat in front of her offering a sweet wrapped in a colorful paper.

"Don't you want some?" She reaches out her frail, thin arm for the candy, opens the colorful wrapping and stares at the delicious treat for the first time. She took a bite and her view turns cloudy to pitch black.  
She just bites her blanket from sobbing and thought about Reiju's words to her:

  
_This will be over soon._

  
She trusts Reiju, she's been a kind mistress since she was hired as the head chef, she even tend to her wounds behind her family's back when Niji beat her up when Sanji brought her to Reiju after she took a beating from Niji; her body seemed to adapt from the countless beatings from the brothel to the castle. Her submissive instincts would be a blessing in disguise to save her from those events as she lets those memories lull to her slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cosette's past and some BTS (behind-the-scenes) after Niji's assault to Cosette are non-canon. Thanks for dropping by and leave a comment for your thoughts!


	3. 2. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OCs ahead...

Niji stepped out from his nice, hot shower as he preps himself and does his daily routine such as styling his hair for an hour, combing, spraying a can to hold his large hair into place. He dresses in his usual casual clothes, a frilled-collar shirt with a tie and his signature goggles strapped around his head. Niji licked and bit his lower lip recapitulating yesternight; now he may have some errands inside the castle to have sex without his brothers' company and going to that good-for-nothing brothel since Cosette is here to satisfy his sexual needs. She's a beaut, he thought, plus she's a former whore in a brothel, and, oh, the memory of last night met his sexual needs as he craves for more and he has kept her dark secret to have her access.

He heads out to the garden to get some fresh air as the sun as in the middle of its rising.

“Early to rise now, Niji?” A feminine voice greeted him as Reiju sits in their gazebo watching from the inside.

”Yeah? What’s wrong with that?” he walks inside and rested his hand at the back of an empty chair in front of her. "Did those guys come home late last night?” he asked.

"Yes, and they were seemed satisfied compared to you." She raised a brow.

"Ugh, don’t remind me, he rolled his eyes behind his goggles and turned his head outside. "However I managed that immediately,” he cleared his throat.

"Hm, I can see that.” She curved a smile at the corner of her lips.

”Oh, and we will have a guest later,” she crossed her arms.

“Yeah? Who?”

“Remember that man whom father had military negotiations with?”

“Be specific.”

“Abbadon? He was once rejected by father from adapting his military strength, and now,” she sighed, "He’s back again for another talk,” Reiju finished.

"You mean that guy whose mouth looks like a mining tunnel?” he commented and Reiju held back her chortle.

"It’s because you three sent him away with punches when father asked him to leave, and I heard he was here at Germa for a while.” she smiled. "He’s one of those well-served customers in your favorite brothel.” She rolled her eyes with disgust as she stood from her chair.

“Oh, breakfast is on its way, Cosette seems to be tired from whatever the hell she did yesterday,” she exited the gazebo. 

”Which was worth it,” Niji murmured under his breath.

* * *

The kitchen was filled with the cling-clanging of pots and pans of Cosette, busy cooking for the Royals. She was the only one in charge of cooking since the Vinsmoke siblings doesn’t eat breakfast that much, well, except for Reiju who never skipped a meal in a day; Reiju is fine with ham and egg sandwiches with a chamomile tea on her side, Ichiji with his bacon and eggs, with his usual black coffee in his mug, then Niji prefers meaty breakfast such as corned beef with fried rice, also he likes his coffee black, Yonji somehow prefer his breakfast sweet with his five pancakes towering his plate all poured with syrup and spread with butter, he likes his coffee with milk; this explains why his towering height from the siblings despite he is the youngest.

"You seem busy, cook-wrenched woman,” a familiar moniker slipped from an orotund voice. She turns around in response as she felt her knees shook a little.

"Good morning," she cleared her throat, "My lord," she quickly turns her head onto her sizzling meal on the oven, "I hope you had a good night sleep," the pace of her voice quickened trying not to remember what happened last night.

"Well, I did, as you sure did meet my satisfaction that night." he walks through the refrigerator to get a can of beer and watches her doing her job while he was still drinking. It's still quarter to six, he checked the clock hanging on the wall, and breakfast mostly starts at six. He has some time to spend in the kitchen for a while, he thought.

"Do you need anything?" Cosette started to cut the long sound of silence.

"I just came here to get some alcohol. I don't intend to drink some coffee for breakfast now," he crushed the empty can with one, quick fist of his strong hands and throws it at a nearby trash bin.

"An alcohol for breakfast?" she asked.

"It's not _yet_ breakfast," the emphasized word in his pressed intonation gave a suspicious feeling to Cosette as he walks through the counter near to where she was preparing the plates on the cart.

"Oh, and, we will have a guest later this afternoon," he reminds her and went behind her back, "A previous friend of my father to have some negotiations." he gave her shoulders a slight nudge which made her gasp under his large palms that covered most of her blades. "Don't worry, the door's locked," his low voice made her whole body froze as he runs his left hand around her waist as he lifted her skirt with his other hand in front of her.

"M-My lord..." she suddenly grips on his hand that is now touching her right thigh.

"Oh, c'mon, it's still too early for breakfast," he whispered to her ear and nipped her earlobe lightly as Cosette whimpered from his actions as her breath is unsteady. His scent from his bath still stays as it filled her nostrils. He kissed the back of her ear and gave light pinches on her thigh as he runs down his pressed kisses on her neck, tilting her head slightly as her response, granting him access. He runs his fingers down to her panties and traced her slit which made her gasp as his left hand snaked upward towards her neck and craned to look at him.

 

"Oh God..." she whimpered with her eyes widened looking at him as the early sunlight beamed on her face that highlights the brown of her eyes, as his hand around her neck tighten with her mouth agape. His fingers rubbed her damped cloth as he pressed her sensitive spot, which made her tiptoed and she suddenly held his arm that is still on her neck.

"Ah... coming..." she panted and grips on his arm, curling her fingers crumpling his sleeves as she was about to hit her sweet release. Niji immediately withdrew his hands from her body, snickering, giving a slap on her ass and heads toward the exit without a word.

* * *

"Where is Niji?" Yonji asked bouncing his leg impatiently.

"Oh, there he is," Reiju answered and turns her head to him seating at the table.

"Where the hell were you?" Yonji asked. "I just went to the kitchen to drink some beer."

"For breakfast?" Ichiji raised a brow.

"What? Is that a problem?" he retorted.

"Now, now, breakfast is here," Reiju interrupts as an unexpected, different maid strolls the cart towards the table.

"Hey," Niji called.

"Yes, my lord?" the maid's tone was almost a squeal as she places down the meals on the table.

"Wasn't always the head chef assigned for serving the food?" he asked with a guttural voice.

"Ah, yes, my lord. But Miss Cosette said that she was not feeling well this morning and headed immediately back to her quarters," she stuttered gripping on her apron. Niji didn't respond to her answer as he played his breakfast by poking it with a fork.

"E-Enjoy your meal, your majesties," she exits from the dining hall, leaving the Vinsmokes to finish their meal.

"So Abaddon will come to visit again?" Ichiji started the discussion.

"Yes," Judge responded with his gruff voice, "He and I will have some negotiations to access with," he added.

"That tunnel-mouth man?" Yonji chuckled.

"Not unless you want to add his precious false teeth more with another silver and gold for what you boys did to him in the past," Reiju said calmly as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Nah, it was just child's play back then, it's not that serious." Yonji snickered. "Say, Niji," he added. "What did you do after you went home early last night?"

"I would not rather say it since we're having breakfast right now," he drank his glass of water, "And you might not want to lose your appetite," he cleared his throat.

"Heh?" Yonji exclaimed with disappointment.

* * *

"We're almost in our stop, sir," the horseman called from the outside of the carriage.

"Ah, yes, it's been years to talk to Judge in a while," he licked his shining upper row of teeth, "Especially his shitty brats who made me install these gorgeous ones on my gums," Abaddon stomped his cane inside as he leans forward and looks through the window outside, "I wonder how the young lass is doing now," he sighed.

"Why don't we stop by at this place to pay for a visit?" he smirked as the carriage window frames his nostalgic pleasure house.

* * *

Two times. Two times now that she had been touched by her master yet she could not tolerate it anymore, she headed back to her quarters, still sensitive and throbbing on her spot. Cosette can't just leave her unfinished self and how she'd been turned on by that murderous snake. She never got this pleasurable feeling when she was in the brothel; it's just, Niji seemed to be different. She knows he'd been bedding women ever since with his brothers at the brothel. He knows the woman's anatomy and how they would react and where to touch from their unexplored pleasure spots that they themselves haven't discovered yet.

The thoughts of him touching her let her legs spread on their own as her hand slipped into her still-damped underwear. Oh, curse him for leaving her unfinished and _this_ wet.

It's been years that she touched herself; the only reason that she'd done it because she wanted to learn what a _real_ pleasure is and why men were making a mien of satisfaction when they touch her, abuse her, since that  brothel never permits them to have their own pleasure, only to give pleasures to the customers. Once they were caught playing with themselves, a beating is given to them by their customers.

Cosette continues to explore herself, rubbing her clit and flicking it at the same time with her right hand as the other massages her breast. She gasped from the touch and bit her bottom lip as she lays her back on her slim bed, unbuttons her uniform and slid her hand under her brassiere and splayed her hand unto her soft and smooth breast, pinching and rolling her fingers on her perked nipple, arching her back as her fingers went through inside and rubbing her walls, her thumb is pressing and circling her sensitive clit as her fingers moved quickly, pumping herself as her moans and panting filled her small four corners.

"Oh, fuck," she whimpered. My, she can't slip that word when Niji would fuck her senseless; unless she wants to take another beating for having a potty mouth. She tried to keep her voice down as she sucked her fingers and finished with an orgasm arching her back. Cosette thumped her back on the bed with heavy breaths and turns her body sideways and faces the wall as she sighs deeply to get back to her normal breathing. She regrets of not being in charge of the cooking and being excused for this scenario so she assigned one of her sous chefs to be in charge of cooking for the guest later this afternoon and takes a nap from the exhaustion.

* * *

It was passed five when he checked his wristwatch, "He's late," he crossed his arms as he stands beside on one of the columns of their gate.

"Oh, maybe he had a long way here, father," Reiju said calmly.

"Heh, or maybe he made a stop-by at that house." Yonji snickers.

"Such excuse will not be tolerated," Ichiji retorted.

"And they finally arrived," Reiju sighs and stepped a few towards the arriving carriage. A tall, muscular man stepped outside from the carriage; he looks that he is currently in his mid-forties; his hair reveals strands of grey and silver, under his maroon fedora hat resting on his head. He is donned like a noble, with a black long sleeved under his red-striped vest, a forest green cravat on his collar, and with a black blazer hanging on his shoulders. He wore black slacks and his shoes with a golden buckle shines, together with his ebony cane with a carved head of a bear made from an ivory.

"Ah, Judge Vinsmoke!" the words come out as Abaddon extend his open arms while holding his cane as his gold and silver teeth shine with his huge grin, "It's been a while." he glanced towards the siblings.

"Young majesties," he lowers his head.

"Your teeth are blinding," Yonji commented.

"Don't they? Thanks to you lads," he simpered as his eyes gleamed with annoyance and stood in front of him, yet his height was no match to his.

"Let's now head inside. We don't want to waste our time." Judge exclaimed as the rest followed him entering the castle.

"Ah, my humblest apologies for my tardiness, my lord,"  his voice echoed from the King's behind as he chews on his recently opened gum.

"I reckon that your reason was excusable," Judge stopped at his tracks as the guards open the door towards a large room with a long table, which is a suitable room for them to discuss.

"Have you missed lunch, my lord?" Reiju asked as they sat on the table, "Ah yes, unfortunately," Abbadon removed his hat and revealed his flattop cut. "Guess I will just move my meal to dinner." He exclaimed. "Let's start now shall we?" he covers his mouth with his hands as he disregards the chewed gum and wrapped it with a disposable napkin in front of him.

"I'm sure you know the reason why I'm here." Abbadon started, "I'm taking this opportunity as a second chance for us two to have negotiations. Since back then you have me rejected since you were in the verge of a war that time, and your boys..." his eyes gleamed toward the lads, "Did give me an unforgettable souvenir," he made an audible sigh. "And I'm here again, to ask you another favor again." he paused as he looks straight to Judge's gigantic figure.

"I'm here requesting that you may provide me with some of your super soldiers to guard my hectares of land, permanently," he finished as Judge raised his eyebrow in response.

"So, what will be your take in this, father?" Reiju asked. "I will take that as a consideration," Judge replied, "But, I will only provide you a few numbers of our soldiers; maybe only a hundred, since your land is not that vast enough to provide you a lot of soldiers." he took a deep breath at the end of his statement.

"Thank you, your Majesty." Abbadon stood from his seat and took a bow, "I will be forever in your debt."

"However, in exchange," Judge pronounced, "At least a third from your land will be now my property," he finished and his decision made Abbadon eyes widen and swallowed a lump on his throat.

"P-Pardon?"

"You heard me, I want a third from your land, as an exchange," Judge repeated.

"As you wished, your Majesty." he bowed his head again,

"We have a deal then."

* * *

She was woken up by the three knocks that were heard from the other side of her door, as Cosette looks at her clock, "Dang it!" she read the clock 5:45 P.M. as she quickly rose from her bed and hurried to open the door.

"Miss Cosette, are you feeling well now?" her sous chef worriedly asked, "Are you having a fever?" she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Ah, yes, I'm fine. I'm just, you know, tired." she lets out a deep sigh looking down on her feet.

"Oh, I'm sorry to wake you up, but Baron Abbadon has already arri—"

"Wait, who?"

"Baron Abbadon. Our guest tonight. He had some negotiations with the King today so he will eat some dinner with the family." she explained as Cosette's face turned pale with her eyes widened, and froze with the maid's announcement of an unexpected guest. _Unexpected and unwanted_ guest to be exact. He was the one who made her life a living hell; how she ended up her life miserable in making her a whore at that cursed brothel and responsible for leaving bruises and wounds on her body.

"Cosette? Are you alright?"

She came back to her senses when the maid shook her, "I-I'm sorry," she stammered. "I... I think I should rest more, for a while." she closed her eyes and exhaled loudly through her mouth, moving her hands to the door to close, "I'm sorry." she moved her eyes unsteadily.

"Get well soon, Cosette," she finally said as Cosette closes the door. She paused and rests her hand on the door, made a fist and bit her lip to hold her tears from falling. She lands on her bed, her arm covering her eyes blocking her tears.

* * *

"You mentioned that he was a loyal customer at the brothel," Niji pondered.

"He used to," Reiju replied, "He had gone to this place for years, but back then, I heard one of the guards saying that he used to kill his time at that brothel when he was still at Germa," she explained.

"Enough of that filthy conversation, we're eating." Judge interjects.

"We're sorry, father," they said in unison.

"So, what were you doing in all these years outside of Germa?" Yonji changes the subject.

"I'm having this hiring business of mine as a sideline." Abbadon drank a wine from his glass.

"Oh? That's quite a nice service you are conducting," Reiju commented, "Certainly, your Highness!" He beamed, "Providing people other jobs makes me happy and makes the economy stable and well." he chuckled.

"Oi, sous chef!" Niji called,

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Is the head chef not going to serve here yet? Just when the time we had a guest, talk about inappropriate timing!" he blustered.

"Ah, I'm sorry, but I checked her on her room and she was pretty exhausted. Miss Cosette said that she needs to rest for a while." The sous chef replied.

_Cosette?_

The Baron raised a brow and halt as he was about to take another bite from his plate. "Well, I think she really indeed needs some rest, my lord. She's your head chef after all." he smiled as he licked his greased lips.

"Yeah, and who cares if she is assigned here or not? We still going to have food to eat anyway." Yonji exclaimed.

Reiju looked from their glass window, and saw a faint spark of lightning from the outside, "Looks like there are heavy rains outside." she chimed in. "Maybe the Baron might spend his night here," she added. "Well, in that case, I will have the guest room to be prepared for him to spend a night." Judge concluded.

"Why thank you, your majesty," Abbadon replied.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Cosette waited for this time when everyone seems to be asleep as she decides to vent out the heaviness from her chest and went outside of her room to get a glass of water and something to eat in the kitchen to keep her calm. She was still in her uniform but with her hair untied this time. Cosette slowly opens the kitchen with a key; she didn't illuminate the kitchen since she doesn't want to wake others as she headed to the fridge, stooped down and opens it to find some comfort food with just the light from the fridge was the only light source besides from the moonlight beaming from the small frame of the window. Cosette collected some bread and jam and a bottle of juice in her arms as she closes the fridge's door.

"So you now moved in here." a low, guttural voice made her stop at her tracks. She turns her head from the source of the voice and shakily placed the object from her hands at the nearby table. "You've grown into a fine woman, lassie." Abbadon flashes his teeth and walks towards Cosette cornering her at a wall. Her eyes were steady and glassy as she stood with shaking legs and her mind was in a tumult of emotions. "I was searching for you from that ol' house, they said you were gone and was serving here all along." he stopped when her back hits the cold wall.

"What... What do you need?" she tried to sound confident in her monotone voice.

"Oh lassie, I just came by because the door's hinges were too noisy," he lowered his head to at the side of her head. "I thought there might be some burglar, turns out it was just a bad kitty." He flipped her over and secured her hands behind her with one hand and muffled her scream with the other. "Who knew I will meet my favorite vixen here at his Majesty's castle." he hissed as his beard painfully scratches her damped and salted cheeks.

His eyes steadied at her breast as he grinned and chuckled as she struggles from his grip, "Haven't you heard from your gal friends all these years? Don't you even stop by to check on them while you're here living and serving inside the castle with the notable Vinsmoke Family." he violently shook her and adjusted his grip from her behind.

"I would never... return to that blasted place again, giving raunches to men like you—" she repines with tears continuously flowing down to her eyes, and was muffled again with his hand.

"Oh, shut up. You're still gabby as ever, darling." he untucked her top aggressively and immediately groped her breast between her whimpers and struggling. "You've _really_ grown into a fine woman..." he sucked and licked the space between her neck and shoulders as she reacted with a muffled scream under his palm, "Better enough to fuck men anew," he snaked his hand down to her skirt and rapidly began to lift it—

 

The door cracked open wider and in came Niji with a man-bun with his side bangs loose that were not styled as they used to be, but still covering his right eye. He is wearing his black undershirt and grey shorts for his night clothes; his signature headphones playing loud music that is audible from the outside resting on his head, and goggles covering his eyes. He carelessly walked towards the fridge and droned as he opens the door and gets a can of beer, opens it with a hiss when he suddenly ceased his actions and removed his headphones to his neck when the saw the position to the two beings in front of him.

"Y-Your majesty..." Abbadon stammers and looks at Cosette, "This bitch had been stealing in the kitchen, so I caught her!" he pulled her from her hair as she gasped from his actions.

"Lies, my Lord! she protested.

"Shut up, bitch!"

"Actually, _my lord,_ " Niji drank from the can and walks towards the man and gripped his shoulders. "You're the one who's stealing in the kitchen," his gaze turns to Cosette as she looks back at him in confusion. Niji unexpectedly kicked him in his abdomen that made him released the woman from his hands as she runs from the corner of the room.

"What the fu—" his words were cut off when he was strangled on the wall as his feet were kicking in the air, gasping for air.

"You are touching one of the castle's servants without permission, and they belong to us, meaning you're already stealing." He charged his hand with electricity in a high voltage, electrocuting him as he muffled his screams with his other hand.

Cosette averts her eyes from the scene and covered her mouth with her hand in shock as the flashing lights and the crackling noise of electricity filled the room until she heard a loud thud on the ground; now seeing a half-burnt Abbadon laying on the tiled floor.

"Oh my God..." her knees wobbled and stepped back as she supports herself at the table just beside her.

"Let's go," Niji grabbed her by her arm as Cosette still looking at the burnt body on the floor and a faint groan of "Fuck you, Niji" was heard before they closed the door.


	4. 3. Touches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no sex, just oral and fingering...

Cosette was not in herself. Traumatized from the recent scene she got into and was unaware that she was being dragged to her room until Niji spoke, "You should spend the night here," he started and places his headphones on the top of his drawer.

  
"E-Excuse me?"

"I just fried that son of a bitch's balls in the middle of the night, and he might think to get you to your quarters; should I now escort you back to your sleeping chambers, Cosette?" Niji replied in a serious voice yet in a teasing manner at the end of the sentence as he opens his closet.

"But, I can't sleep in these tattered clothes," she was answered when he threw her a pale blue T-shirt. She outspreads the fabric with her hands, judging it was too big for her size.

  
"That should cover you enough," he responded closing the furniture and heads towards the edge of his king-sized bed.

"Where should I change my clothes?" Cosette deadpans.

"There," Niji points with his head in front of him as he sat and rests his hands at the back of his head, leaning on the headboard. Cosette knows what he wants. A strip show. She stares at him and gathers her hair to her back and started removing her ragged top revealing her white with pale red laces brassiere.

She heard a short, quick hum from him and he was cocking his head to his side and raising a brow as a small curve was evident at the corner of his mouth. Cosette ignored his actions, as she intentionally wears the shirt given to her first, and by looking at her, the sleeves almost reached down to her elbows and the end of shirt was just at the right length to covered her buttocks, and she finally unhook and unzips her dirtied white skirt and lets it fall onto the ground.

She walks through the bed, snuggled herself in a blanket and discreetly unhooked her brassiere under the sheets and hanged them at the corner of the headboard.

"You should have done that there," he commented, yet he received no response as she turns her body away from him covering herself with the blanket.

"He seemed to like you," he turns his body to her.

"Please don't say that; he's just making me sick," Cosette mumbled and she felt a force turning her body flat on the bed, as he now cages her with his arms on both of her sides.

"You didn't tell me you were his favorite whore." Niji's phrase made her eyes widened.

  
"How did you－"

  
"Oh," he rolled his eyes beneath his goggles and swiveled his head.

"Just thank God for that window vent at the kitchen that I eavesdropped to your conversation," he smiled under his breath as the moonlight reflected at the tint of his goggles. Cosette remained emotionless and exhausted with the absence of the shine of her eyes were evident as Niji slowly removes the blanket covering her

"Were you just listening to us before you stopped him from raping me?" She saw some thin and tiny electric sparks in his hand below as he runs his hand to her thighs, sending her light, tingling shocks that made her breathing unstable, yet she remained to look brave under him.

  
"Did he even fuck you good?" His eyes follow his hand to where he was exploring them as he answered back with his gruff voice, his hand now runs upward as his fingertips pushing the end of the shirt to the bottom to her chest.

"You're no different from him," she retorts calmly and felt his finger hooked at the side of her panties, twirling the thin fabric with his fingers and pulls to her side.

"Oh really?" he sparked his fingers as the garment snapped tearing the thin garter at the side of her thighs. She suddenly gasped and gripped on his hand from below with her eyes locked to his seriously.

"You amuse me," Niji rests both of his hands on her sides locking her.

"I like it when you talk all-brave to me at this moment, how come you never showed this side of yours to me before?" his smiled as his voice sounds almost like a groan.

"I'm not brave at this moment, in fact, I'm not doing anything since I know I would take another beating from you like what you did to me the last time." she deadpans in a soft voice again as he shook his head sideways, chuckling; ignoring the fact that she no longer addresses him with honorifics.

  
"I would like to return to my room, please," she said sternly as he raised a brow and bit his bottom lip.

"Oh? How brave of you to walk along the corridors, wearing only my shirt without anything beneath." He licked his lips, "And, as you head to your quarters when somebody might saw the slight glimpse of your ass and will suspiciously think you as my woman of entertainment," he finally finished his retort.

  
Cosette sighs, "Sometimes I wonder what's behind those goggles donned by a cynical, murderous snake such as you," she finally spat, yet again deadpan and blinked.

He took her wrist and placed it on his temple, "Why don't give it a try to see it?" he said not cutting his gaze to her. She hooked her fingers at the band as she pulled it away from his head, but she ringed the goggles hanging from her fingers. She paused and breathes as she runs her hand to move his side bangs away to see the both of his eyes.

  
His eyes were blue, inheriting the trademark blue eyes of the Vinsmokes, but his were a different shade of blue.

"So?" he blinked as the moonlight highlights his gleaming cerulean iris.

"They're blue..." she described, her hands still in the air at both sides of his face, "But yours is different from your siblings. It looks like you took your genes from the late Queen," she commented.

"It's like you're not worthy of inheriting such eyes with someone who is aggressive and cynical as you," she added and dropped her hands onto the bed.

"Well, what do you expect?" he mumbled in a low voice, she replied with a deep sigh and turns her head to the side without a word, gazing at the open window. Niji finds Cosette's other side interesting, his switch was turned when she would act that way. No woman would ever talk back to him like that, especially he's the Prince of Germa Kingdom.

He was fascinated by her current state and background story as a whore. Seeing her half-naked and now laying on  _his_ bed, he enjoys her how she acts bravely under his dominance; his eyes roam down to her panties were still resting on her one thigh; he can see that she was groomed under from the ripped fabric. His gaze went back to her face, he looks at her lips that were calmly shut, staring at him blankly.

 

"Kiss me,"

  
"What?" she surprisingly turns her head back to him, "Do I have to repeat myself, woman?" his brows furrowed and squinted.

"No, I will do no such thing!" Cosette removed his hands on her sides and rose on her back as she sat on the bed and hogged the blanket up to her waist to cover herself below.

"Have you forgotten our deal?" his intonation raised as he moved closer to her.

"I-I mean, I can't... I've never kissed anyone, ever." she paused and bit her inside cheeks avoiding his gaze. "I don't want to be mauled again." she whimpered, hugging a pillow on her lap and heard him snicker.

"You? A woman from a brothel?" His snickering slowly stopped.

  
She sighed, and glanced back at him, with his face now serious staring at her. "You see, the rules at that brothel is only to give pleasures to the customers. If we were caught touching ourselves, struggle or even fight back, we are doomed to be beaten by our customers, and, kissing is considered to be as a mutual pleasure, so only the customers were allowed to kiss us anywhere, and the way they did it is... very uncomfortable," her embrace on the pillow tightened.

"But you are not in that brothel anymore, you're in my room. It means rules are different." Niji runs his hand to her cheeks and brushed his thumb to loose hair on her cheekbone, "So shut up, kiss me, and follow my lead." he moves closer to her, places his hand to her cheeks and gently turns her head to meet her eyes.

  
He closed his eyes and starts with a simple peck, and Cosette's eyes were still wide open, mixed with confusion and nervousness. "I like you, Cosette," he mutters. "And I despise you, my lord," she blinked.

  
He smirked and lowered his hand, his thumb tracing her chin, with his eyes gazed on Cosette's lips as she bits her bottom lip with a sigh, and Niji lightly pulled down his pressed thumb on her chin as she releases her lip from her teeth.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. He now plants a kiss to her bottom lip as she hesitantly closed her eyes. His hand now covers the whole of her cheek and he pulls her close and gives her another kiss as his thumb lightly tracing the line between her lips.

"Don't just close them," he added. Niji kisses her again, and she followed to keep her mouth slightly agape, and he adds a nip to her bottom lip. She gasped while his lips were attached on her, parting away gently, lowering her head.

"It's your first time, isn't?" He asked as she gently grips on his chest nodding biting her lip, lowering her head. He can tell that she was blushing despite that her bangs were covering her face.

  
"Then let's make it memorable, shall we?" He cupped her face once more as she hesitantly places her hand to his face, letting her kiss him and pulled him closer to her. He smiled on her lips from her action as he started an open-mouth kiss and forcefully inserted his tongue into her mouth as she let out a soft moan escaped from her lips.

Niji was triggered from her response and pushed her back then pinned her towards the headboard as he kissed her deeper wrapping her fingers around the back of his neck, folding her knees, as her undergarment slipped effortlessly from his fingers. His hand snaked at the back of her neck and tilted them gently to her side as he kissed her jawline, down to her neck, giving vampire kisses to her soft spot on her neck as she gasped at the sensation leaving her mouth agape, her hands gripping on the sheets as he continued sucking and nipping at her neck.

  
She pants as his lips went back to her, exploring her mouth with his tongue again as his hands run from her shoulders down to her wrist and in a swift motion, he puts them on her back with his one hand and flips her body over, now bending at his point of view as her ass is exposed to him. Niji gave a light squeeze on one of her cheeks as his free hand gripped on the end of her shirt.

"Wait," she gasps, but she was ignored as he pulled her shirt through her back.

  
"What the hell..." He breathed on his words as her scars on her back were revealed; evidence of scratches and intense spanking left marks on her back, he can tell that the others were caused by a cigarette's burn.

"I told you they beat the hell out of us when we resist," she muttered while she was still on her knees.

He paused at the hideous sight for a while and released her wrists at her back. Cosette adjusted her position and laid back again to the bed. "So now you've stopped when you saw my ugly back," she rolled her eyes and hogged the blanket up to her shoulders with her body facing the window to her side.

"No," he replied, "There was no space for me to mark you and," he pauses, "I only asked for a kiss... Unless you want to do more than that," he added.

  
"I would never－" she suddenly turns her body to him and she didn't finish her sentence when she saw him his body was so close to hers as his head was resting on his propped elbow. She flips again to the other side.

"A-and why the hell did you ruin my undergarments?" she stammers, "It was just fun teasing you," Niji shrugged.

  
"I despise you, my lord,"

"I know."

* * *

Abbadon plods back to his quarters, cursing under his breath for burning his body, including his crotch. He sat on his bed with his aching body.

"You sure are in big trouble now, lassie." He sighed and popped open a cork from his wine bottle on his lamp table. He unfolded his fist and a few strands of Cosette's hair were tangled between his fingers; his grin reached from ear-to-ear with his gold and silver teeth reflected the moonlight. Abbadon sniffed the strands audibly as his chuckles echoed the corners of his room.

"Oh, lassie..." he inhaled her strands again as he lay down on his mattress. "Oh, how I've missed you" he hissed between his words.

* * *

Cosette's back enjoyed the soft mattress supporting her body after a long time, but her duty as the family's head chef forced her to sit up from the bed. She wiped her eyes, stretched her arms and yawned. She turns her head with hooded eyes to Niji who was still sleeping. She went down from the bed, barefooted, and slid the curtains widely as the morning sunlight beamed the room.

"You may use the bathroom," she turned her head from the groaning voice of Niji.

  
"Good morning, my lord," she greeted. Niji propped his elbow on the mattress and was still squinting his eyes with a view of Cosette's silhouette with the blinding sunlight at her background.

"Just make it fast," he laid again on the bed with a thud and covers his head with a pillow. "Don't make me join you in there," he added with his voice muffled by the pillow.

"I understand, my lord," she replied. "May I use the bathroom essentials as well?" she asked.

"Yeah," he droned. "Unless you don't want to smell like a man," he removed his pillow from his head.

"You're a man, my lord." she retorts as she stepped inside the bathroom.

"Ten minutes," He called before she closes the door.

  
Cosette was impressed by the features of his bathroom, surprisingly. The bathroom was tiled of different shades of blue of both glasses and marble. Its space was more than enough for a single man to bathe. She undresses and hung her clothes onto the bathroom rod and looked at the shower controls confusingly. Well, this is the Vinsmokes; they have one of the world's fineries of technology.

She was not familiar with these things, especially back then she was fine with just taking a dip when she was a street child or just a showered powered with knobs at the brothel.  
She hesitantly pushes the weird looking button on the controls on the shower and a sudden strong splash of water hit her face, she mewled and rolled her eyes in frustration.

"God, all these blasted buttons... for just taking a shower!" she cursed not aware that the spacious room echoes her voice.

  
"Times up," he slid the door open and Cosette immediately covers herself with the sliding door.

"It's barely ten minutes!" she squealed as Niji forced the sliding door open, not caring she's bare naked.

"Just push here, then turn the knob there..." she watches him with eyes wide open and covers her chests with her arms. "And done," Niji stares at her mockingly.

"You know, we can save time if we share a bath," he smiled.

"No thank you," she answered with diction. "I-I'll be finished in a few minutes." she stammers.  
"Fine, I'll take the tub then." he slid the door to close. The shower and the spacious bathtub were separated and were just half-a-yard away from each other, the translucent sliding door was the only separation between them, and also what hinders to Niji's sight to Cosette's body. He was watching her as she bathes in the shower; the warm water in the tub adds his erection just by watching her.

"Shit," he hissed and placed his hand on his hardening rod and starts pumping himself.

  
Cosette rolled her eyes in her steaming shower from the panting noises he makes; which the environment only makes it worse to its space, "Would you be so kind to wait for me to finish first before you touch yourself?" she called.

"I told you sharing a bath saves time." he answered.

"Just... finish yourself off, please." her body was still water pours down on her body with her hair sticking on her bare back.

"Also, helping me down here saves time," he added and he didn't get a response.

  
"Tick-tock, Cosette." he called between pants, "It's already late," she gritted her teeth and turns off the shower. She adjusts her hair to cover her breasts before she slides the door open.

"Great," he stares at her as she steps into the tub.

"Let's make it fast," she takes his cock in her hand and he adjusts himself to give more space to her for her convenience.

"Then make me come as fast as you can," he combs her hair to her back to have a full view of her breasts. She starts moving her hand as she slowly taking him to her mouth as he feels her hot breath on his shaft.

  
She peppers him with kisses as she looks at him to his eyes, now that his goggles were gone, she can now have a clear vision of him being aroused or not. Cosette sucked her giving a light graze with her teeth.

"Watch your teeth," he tugged her hair which made her whimper on his cock.

"I'm sorry, my lord," she replied. She continues to suck him with sloppy sounds filled the bathroom as she bobs her head faster and hums occasionally. She pauses and moves forward to place his aching member between her breasts.

  
"That's it..." he groaned as she rubbed him between her breast; to add the stimulation, she sucked his shaft while giving him a nice tit-fuck. Niji threw his head back on the porcelain tub as Cosette continues to suck him off.

"Fuck..." he hissed and pushed her on the tub making a large splash when she lays down to the other side of the tub while she was still holding at his cock. She gasped at his sudden actions and he kisses her hard with an audible inhalation of breaths. Cosette runs her hand through his scalp, and he almost felt her fingernails digging onto him.

  
"Ah, wait—" Cosette parted immediately when he runs his fingers through her throbbing area.

"You'll take a day off for today, do you understand?" his damped forehead meet hers as she nodded biting her lips, "Never go outside in the room until I said so, and never let anyone into your room," he added and she nods with a whimper.

"Oh, and don't come until I said so," he slid his middle finger into her and she arches her back with her mouth agape digging her fingers more into his scalp.

  
"Oh God..." she moaned as he sucks on her exposed neck and licking it at the same time. He adds his ring finger and starts pumping faster making splashes in the water.

"Oh God— Hah, I'm gonna come... Gonna come!" she pants continuously.

"Hold it in," he ordered catching his breath.

"Oh God, I can't—" she slapped his chest sitting on the tub, her head leans on the edge of the tub when his pace speeds up while she was kicking and quivering under his touch when she was forced to stand up leaning her back on the wall.

Niji places her leg on his shoulders for an easy access and to restrain her from closing her legs.

"Fuck! Please make me come, sir," she begs, gripping on his shoulders.

"Alright, come for me," he groaned to her ear as she quivers and her leg the floor shook as she leans toward him from exhaustion, still catching her breath, "You didn't make me come, you still owe me one." Niji murmured, but his voice was audible.

"You didn't make me finished you," she pants between her words and her leg placed back down on the floor.

"Go get change and return back to your room," he deadpanned, "You don't need to wait for me," he added.

* * *

A week passed and Reiju canceled her daily appointments half of the day returning back to the clinic.

"Your'majesty," the man greeted when the door opened for her. "Come in," Reiju went inside the cottage and unveils her hood.

"I suppose that it is already done," she started.

"Yes," he went back from the small cabinet he opened and gave a vial and place it on her hands, "Just assign your cook to cook them a meal and add this onto to meals. At least three tablespoons would suffice; one for each lad. I made it tasteless, so it would blend smoothly in their meals." he explained.

  
"Understood, thank you very much" she grips on the vial and slipped it into her pockets.

"Are you still sure about this?" he asked when she stopped on the doorstep.

"Yes, I'm very sure of it," she said sternly. "I wish you the best of luck, my lady," he bid his farewell as he closed the door.

Cosette finally stepped out from the room, she was freshly tidied except for her clothes, she paced quickly back to her quarters avoiding anyone to catch her with her tattered clothes; she didn't even have time to think for an alibi, "Cosette!"

 

_Oh shit._

 

"My lady!" she turns her head in reply.

"My God, Cosette, what happened to your clothes?" Reiju stares at her with a grimace, "Let's go, I need to talk to you," she held her hand and drives her into a corner.

  
"What happened to you? You're ragged," Reiju asked worriedly.

"Uh, I got in an accident... when I was cooking, the oven suddenly combust, and here I am." she shrugged.

"Oh God," Reiju nudges her shoulders, "I've finally got the toxin for my brothers," she hands the vial to her hands and Cosette's eyes widened. "I need you to put this into their meals at lunch."

She remembers that she can't go walking around the hall right now, "But, your majesty, I-I'm afraid I can't do this right now," she shook her head, "I-I'm not feeling well," she said.

"What, you're having a fever again?" Reiju placed the back of her hand onto her neck then her palms to Cosette's forehead.

"My head hurts, maybe that's why I set the oven on fire because my head was spinning," she replied.

  
Reiju sighed, "Fine, I guess I'll just ask the sous chef," she frowned.

"Okay, go back to your quarters and have a rest." she tapped her shoulders lightly.

"Thank you, my lady," Cosette answered.

"Do you need my company?" Reiju lowers her head.

"No, I'm fine." she raised her hand in protest.

"I can walk by myself back to my room."


	5. 4. Transitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chap!! Thank you for your patience! I'm sorry if I will be uploading one chapter for now because I'm currently busy on my academics right now... (TT^TT) Drop a comment for your thoughts~

Reiju watches Cosette walked away until she was out of her sight and sighed, she was one of her most trusted servants in the household; she felt bad for her, especially when she was exhausted as head chef and from the mischiefs of her brothers. She heads to the kitchen, knocked, and the sous chef answered the door. "My lady," she was quite in shock, "Do you need anything? Is there a problem with your meal? I'm sorry I—"

"Calm down, I'm just here to ask you a favor," she raised a hand to halt her talking.

"Oh, anything, my lady," she closed her door behind.

"I-" Reiju paused when she was already gripping on the vial inside her pocket, "I would like you to, uh," she cleared her throat, "Buy me some medicine for Cosette, she's been sick lately," she paused and the chef mouthed an "Oh,"

"Also, is there anybody else in the kitchen?" Reiju asked.

"No, my lady. I was here at first since it is a bit early for them to rise on the first day of the week," she giggled lightly.

"But, I'll call out to them while I'm on my way to buy some medicine for Cosette," she smiled.

"Yes, please do," Reiju responded and the sous chef lowers her head and passed her by.

She makes sure that she was far away enough from the kitchen before she enters, she locked the door and tried to find a bottle to swap with the vial and looks at the color of the liquid; it was not that far from the color of the syrup. She immediately paced through the syrup pitchers on the cart and immediately poured them a tablespoon to each pitcher as instructed which emptied the vial.

Reiju shatters the glass into the burning brick oven, making sure that there would be no evidence left. She exited the kitchen without anyone's notice.

"That should do it," she sighed.

* * *

She checked her wall calendar; it was the day that Reiju told her that would change everything. Cosette changed her tattered clothes to her bedroom clothes; she was wearing a rose-colored, silk chemise with her hair undone. She sat on her wooden grooming table marked with old scratches and chipped on the edges. A spheroid-shaped mirror beholds her reflection as she combs her hair lazily; she was now a bit pale from her exhaustion; she places the back of her hand on her neck, then her palm on her forehead. Cosette sighs audibly, she's really burning with fever.

She combs her hair a few times before she finally stood up from her chair. Cosette checked on her small cabinet for some in-stock medicines, but all she had were dusted empty bottles that made her sighed again. She heard a knock from her door, but she was too drowsy to answer.

"Coming," she replied with her hoarse voice.

"Hey," Cosette deadpans as she opens the door.

"Goodness, Cosette! Look at you!" the sous chef squealed.

"I know," she giggled lightly, "I'm just a bit exhausted, I'm sorry for causing you a lot of trouble," she sniffed.

"Oh don't be silly!" she chided, "Here, Lady Reiju told me that you were sick," she reveals a brown bag which she handles also with her other hand at the bottom, showing that it contains fragile items inside, "Ooh! I also bought you some medicine," she enters the room as Cosette opens the door wider.

"Thank you so much," she said softly, "You could just... place it there, on the table." she cleared her throat and her body was turned around when a palm of the lady was placed on her forehead.

"Gracious, Cosette! You're burning!" She shrilled.

"You need someone to take care of you here, dear. Poor you, you're all alone, I could send one of the other maids to attend you." The sous chef places her hands on Cosette's shoulders.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine, I guess, I'll just drink these medicines and rest for a while." Cosette shrugged.

"Oh, but if there's anything, anything that I could do for you, I'll be there in a snap," she repeated.

"Yes, I'll let you know immediately," Cosette laugh at the sous chef's enthusiastic behavior and led her to the door.

"Okay. I guess I need to head out now, we don't want the lads be waiting on their meals do they?" she finishes as Cosette closes the door.

* * *

"Nicely done on burning Abbadon's balls, Niji," Yonji lightly kicks Niji on his feet under the table while chewing on his pancakes.

"Thanks to you, Niji, the baron left cutting our ties and lessen our kingdom's affiliates." Judge's voice increases on every word he said that made the whole family silent on the dining table.

"Shit, do we even have to eat meals as a family always?" Niji murmured gritting his teeth.

"I heard _that_ ," Judge roared.

Abbadon filed a complaint due to Niji's behavior and cuts of the ties between him and the Vinsmokes. He stormed to Vinsmoke Judge the next day telling him that his second son electrocuted him and Judge sent some medics to aid him but he refused the offer and he went home with his own subordinates to assist him on his way home.

"Where is Reiju again?" Yonji changes the topic to cut the thick atmosphere.

"Sorry I'm late," came a reply as the doors open behind her back.

"Why are you always late, Reiju?" Yonji asks, "I told you not to get into adult's business," Niji interjects.

"We're the same age, Niji."

"Enough," Reiju's voice was serious, "Yonji, I was late because I want to," she said calmly.

"Is there a reason for you to be late?" Ichiji lazily stirred the syrup with a bread knife. "As I said, I just want to be late," she said in an orotund voice. "And don't play with your food," she added.

"I'm just seeing you as my role model, Reiju. Like how you do everything you want, always late..." Ichiji retorted and Reiju rolled her eyes.

They were silenced when Judge banged his fist on the marble table that made a crack.

"I'm sorry, father," Ichiji deadpans.

  
"Pardon my unruly behavior, father," Reiju inserts between her brother's sentence.

 

"Where's the chef who made this? The food seems suspicious," Niji jabs his fork on the pancake.

"Is there a problem Niji?" Yonji asked and Reiju turns her head and stares at her brother, "It seems bland..." he added.

"I thought you despise sweets," Reiju blinked a few times as she adjusted her seat on her chair.

"I'm not gonna finish it," Niji threw his fork on the table and stood up from his chair without any word.

"Good thing Sanji is not here to kick your ass," Yonji sipped on his coffee. "Well, I'm finished." he stood from his chair as well.

"Me too," Ichiji finally stood up, "I'll go head to my room for a while," he exhales while he touched his temple. "Anything wrong, Ichiji?" Judge asked. "Nothing, father." he exited the dining room.

It's time. Reiju thought to drink her tea as she looks her brother walk away.

* * *

_"Father! Please! Don't leave me alone!" A skinny blonde boy pleaded behind the bars at his point of view. His iron helmet on his head weighs heavier than his own and it was locked, resulting in the poor boy unable to eat. "Ichiji! Niji! Yonji! Reiju!" the boy cried._

"Shit," Ichiji hissed under his breath as he plods through the corridors heading to his room, hearing voices from the past. This is the first time he is experiencing palpitation and sweating. He doesn't understand what was going on, his head was full of pain, melancholy, and rage... His vision was blurry, shifting from the reality and his hallucinations.

_"I finally get to see you," a silhouette of a beautiful woman opened her arms at his point of view, then it revealed her body, it was frail, but that does not hinders her beauty with those golden wavy locks and blue eyes same as his. The scene shifted immediately on a grave on which he was standing._

"Mother..." Ichiji panted.

*****

_"Yonji... It seems to be you will be my last one," a woman was presented at Yonji's point of view as she cradles a wee baby onto her frail arms with her eyes hooded and face was damped with sweat and tears. "Such a sweet little thing," she coos but her voice is croaked before the little boy was taken from her arms, leaving the woman weeping in silence._

"Wait," Yonji groaned with his hands were fisting, seeing drops of his sweat on the railings of their stairs.

_"Yonji, how could you do this to your brother?" the woman's head turned to him with bloodshot eyes as her voice blends with a nostalgic voice he knew, "Yonji, how could you do this to me?" a blonde boy sat beside the woman on the edge of the bed with his short legs playfully swinging on the air. "Hey, Yonji," his head cocked at his side. "You... did this to me." he removes his iron helmet revealing his horribly injured face, that such a small boy shouldn't take. "Are you happy now, Yonji?" the blonde boy smiled._

_"Are you, brother?"_

"Fuck...Sanji," his knees dropped on the floor as he fingers curled into the welded irons of the railing as his other hand grips on his chest with his now, damped shirt from sweat. He keeps on wheezing catching his breath with his eyes are wide and his pupils decreased in their sizes.

*****

_"Brother, let's take a break, please! My legs are worn out and I can't fight with you anymore." the blonde boy was panting at Niji's point of view; he was gripping on the wooden sword for sparring... The blonde little boy's image keeps on shifting from his healthy stature to his black and blue, skinny body with a drop of blood trickling from the cut of his bottom lip._

"What the hell?" Niji breathes.

_"Niji, can we stop this?" the boy walked towards him, tugging his pants. "Is there nothing to do to fix your shitty behavior?!" a loud roar was heard from his behind._

_Niji turns around and saw the skinny boy all grown up, facial hair is now evident on his face and he was on his broad stature as he is holding a lady with her face all bruised up, her cheek swelling as she lays on the arms of the blonde man who stares and gritting his teeth at him with disgust and rage for hitting a woman._

"Cosette..." Niji stopped at his tracks, finding support on the walls with his hands as he was wheezing and catching his breath. He groaned as his hand finally felt something and grips immediately on a doorknob; he doesn't care what would lead him inside as his body drops on the floor.

* * *

Cosette's drowsiness was awaked after hearing a loud thud at her door.

"My lord!" she rushes to Niji's unconscious body. She turns his head and he was damped with sweat and his breathing was unstable with his mouth slightly agape.

"Oh no..." she breathes turning her head to her side finding a way how to get him onto her bed. She placed his arm on her shoulder, groaning as she heavily carries him and plods to her bed and gently lays him down.

"Cosette..." he swallowed a lump from his throat and gripped on her wrist weakly, "... The hell is going on?" his eyes were slightly opened. She sat beside him at the edge of the bed.

"I should ask the same to you," she answered placing a cloth onto his head to dabbing on the sweat glistening on his face. His hand was still holding her other hand as he moves upwards to her arm.

"You... you have a fever..." his voice was weak and breathy as his eyes were still hooded as she ignored his comment.

"Just... wait here, I'll go get some water," she stood from the bed but Niji was too weak to stop her.

_Fuck._

He turns his head to the cold walls of her room. His back lays uncomfortably with just a thin mattress of hers. The room only had a single window, so small that can only fit a pillow to cover the whole frame. He could smell the mixture of damped soil and vegetation outside and the position of the room fills the hot air from outside, and the old, rusty, ventilator only cools her down; judging from the rugged looks of the appliance, it needs to be oiled to avoid from the screeching noises it makes.

 _How could a sick person endure this kind of hospitality?_ He thought and lazily groans and sat up from the bed massaging both of his temples at the same time with his middle finger and thumb.

"Here," a glass of water is presented to him and he tilted his head upwards. He held the glass on his hand and stared it for a while with his head hanging low and his fingers drumming on the glass. "Don't worry, I didn't use the glass and it's not contaminated," she answers with a sniff.

"Am I that cruel, Cosette?" the question made her head turns towards him, staring at him with his eyes still on the glass.

"What do you think? What made you think about that now?" she responds.

"I-I was seeing things lately..." he started. "I saw Sanji as a boy; he was all black and blue and... frail." he paused then his eyes turns towards her, "Then I saw... you, the day that I mauled you," his eyes returned on the glass.

Cosette blinked a few times before she replied, "What are your thoughts..." her voice shook, "Based from what you saw?"

"I," he shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know," he drank a gulp from the glass and bit his lips, "I don't know what the hell's going on, Cosette." he repeated and the room was filled with silence after that. "I-I'm sorry for bothering you. I should head out now." he was about to stand when he was halted from the grip on his wrist.

"Wha-what did you just said?" Cosette stammers and gaped at the same time.

"I said I'm sorry," he reiterated.

"Oh, yes," she released her grip from his.

"Are you alright now, my lord?" she asked.

"Yes," he paused, "I appreciate your hospitality... Cosette," Niji stood up from her bed and exits her room.

She did not believe what she was hearing; the aggressive and cynical royalty just apologized and shows gratitude to her. Her eyes still gaped and she exhaled deeply. _Did the mistress give them the toxin already?_ She thought. She must be. Cosette took deep breaths again from the thought, not letting the stress add to her fever for a meantime.

* * *

"What the hell did you put in that dish?" Ichiji punched the wall behind the sous chef that made a crack beside her head.

"I-I don't know what were you talking about, my lord." she squealed and whimpers from shock.

"Don't fuck with me!" his fingers clenched on the cracked wall crumbling it on the hit spot.

"Enough, Ichiji." Reiju stormed on the scene, as his head turned to her leaving the sous chef dashing away from his sight.

"You care about that bitch?" he walked towards her.

"No, but you making a scene along the castle walls is unacceptable," she retorts.

"Fuck," Ichiji gritted his teeth in pain and bends down punching the wall again, making a new mark.

"What's wrong?" Reiju stooped down to her brother, "Stop destroying the castle, Ichiji," she added.

"How about you stop talking?" he hissed.

"Let's head to your room and have a rest." Reiju sighs as she walks her brother to his room, and on their way, she saw Yonji being assisted with the other servants with his unconscious body to his room.

"What the hell's happening?" Ichiji groaned as Reiju opens the door to his room and led him to his bed.

"You're just tired. You need rest." she stood up and walks to exit.

"I never get tired," he called back before she closes the door.

* * *

Night time painted the sky black and was dotted with stars; Niji wears a grey shirt and plaided shorts and his hair was tied in a man-bun with his bangs still hanging covering his eye. He can't keep his head calm down with just resting, he went to the dim-lighted kitchen and opens the fridge for a can of beer. He opens it with a fizz making on the mouth and gulped the drink straight and a slight amount of beer trickle the side of his mouth and wipes it with his arm.

"You're still not used to pain, my lord?" he turns his head to the voice as Cosette fills a glass with water.

"Years ago, I only feel the sensation of being kicked or being punched in the face, I don't really feel pain... And I don't care what or how would it feel like; I just disregard the injury as my bones were dislocated, from the knowledge that I will be fixed afterward," he plays the circumference of the can with his fingers on the kitchen counter.

"So, how was it? Being human?" she asked softly, he sighs.

"It was unimaginable." He turns his eyes to her as she walks towards him. "Go on," she stares into his eyes reading his answers. "Memories were going back, especially the horrid ones. If there's a balancing beam to measure between good memories and the bad ones, the bad ones weigh more." he flicks the can to the trash bin as Cosette's eyes followed the can shot into the trash bin.

"Well, that's how to be one. You feel the joy of happiness and the pain, be it physically or emotionally." She explained. "But that does not make you weak," her voice was low yet it was soft. "Your body will now receive battle scars and those will be your marks of bravery, you will now cry from being emotionally hurt and that would show you that you cried for a reason and had shown sympathy as a man." she smiled weakly, but her eyes showed him assurance.

"But, you will also enjoy being a human by experiencing what true happiness is, having a family to love you and to see your countrymen serving and praising you for your acts of bravery during battles, or you might even feel the bliss of falling in love with someone; someone who will be at your side, to tell you everything that you could trust to, forever." she finally ended, placing the glass on the table at her side.

"Have you ever been in love, Cosette?" Niji asked suddenly out of nowhere that made her chuckled a bit.

"I've never been in love, my lord. You already know my background as a whore. It's hard to find love in a living hell as your workplace." she smiled biting her lips and sighed as she bit her cheeks from the inside. Niji stared at her pale structure and smiled from the corner of his mouth.

"Are you feeling better now? From your fever?" he asked.

"Ah, yes. The sous chef bought me some medicine lately and I've been taking them," she answered but placed his hand on her forehead, checking her temperature.

"Your temperature had gone down a bit," he drops his hand. "You shouldn't sleep in your rubbish quarters when you're sick, especially that your back could feel the metallic base of your bed," he added. "You should stay at my bed for a meantime."

"No, I can't. Thank you, I might just infect you with my fever, now that your immune system had changed," Cosette hesitates.

"My immune system is not that weak if my genes were devitalized for the first time, I'll be fine," he assures her. "Bed is good too," he smiled.

"Fine," she gave in, "But I have one condition," she paused and he raised an eyebrow.

"Don't you _ever_ do any lewd things to me tonight," she looks at him seriously.

"Sure, just for tonight." they exited the kitchen and Niji follows Cosette's small and slowly steps as they walk towards his room.

"Are you fine with your clothes?" he asked.

"Yes," she was still wearing her silk chemise lately but with a maroon shawl draping on her shoulders to keep her from the cold. She hang her shawl on a chair near at the bed as she unties her hair and Niji laid down beside her.

Cosette adjusted her position and snuggled into the warmth of the thick, filled, blanket as she sighs with comfort turning her body to the side.

"Does hugging you counted as a lewd act?" he asked from her behind.

"No," she answered and felt his hand wrapping slowly around her waist beneath the sheets that made her peek.

"What? Don't you trust me?" she felt his breath on her nape as she turns her body to him.

"I have doubts," she deadpans quietly as he pulled her closer to him, his hand runs to the back of her head massaging her scalp with his fingers

"No wonder," he replies watching her staring at him. "What if I'm not used to being human?" He asked.

"You will be," she assures him, resting a hand on his chest. Cosette exhales from her mouth agape slightly, feeling his toned muscles underneath the thin fabric.

"I thought you said there would be no acts of lust tonight," he chided biting his lower lip.

"What's wrong touching your chest?" She retorted and Niji held her hand on his chest, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"You're making me disregard what we agreed earlier," he answered.

"How come you still have those cravings?" she raised a brow.

"I'm a man, Cosette. I still have lascivious cravings when I do."

"I'm sick, my lord." she enunciated.

"Yes, I'm aware," he kissed her hand while staring at her, "That's why you should rest now." his hand from her back returns to her waist then brushed away some strands on her face, and finally rests on her waist again.

 

"Good night, my lord."  
"Good night, Cosette."

 


	6. 5. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!GRATUITIOUS SMUT AHEAD!!!

Niji cracked his one eye open and groggily turns his head to his side with Cosette still sleeping beside him, her lips were slightly agape, taking little breathes. His eyes roam to her body, her cleavage was exposed under her chemise as her arm pushed against on the side of her breast that detailed them even more; the strap of her chemise rests disarranged on her shoulder patterned with her freckles. He doesn't encounter people with freckles exposed this much, but with her, he fancies the uneven spots that embellish her body.

Her honey blonde waves spread on the bed, flowing on the fluffiness of the pillow as it reflects the shine from the beaming sunlight from the window; his fingers run through the strands across her face and tucks them behind her ear; he saw her lips moved suddenly as she slowly opens her eyes slightly. "How are you feeling?" he asked softly, "I'm fine," her voice was still hoarse from being awake. Cosette lazily sat on the bed, stretched her arms and dropped them with a thud on her lap, blinking a few times before she checks her temperature on her forehead.

"I guess I'm able to work now," she announced and lands her feet on the floor to wear her sandals, "Okay," he deadpans. "Oh, and I'll skip breakfast," he called when she stopped on her tracks to step out from the room.

"Why?"

"I'll go for some errands," he answered as she made her exit.

* * *

"An exposition?" Reiju placed her cup of tea on the table, "Yes, our engineers have been creating upgraded weaponry and innovated genetic modification for our clones and our kingdom will open an exposition with the other kingdoms. This will also be a gateway for more allies and economic progress if they want us to provide them with some of our technology," Judge explained.

"So when will this exposition happen?" Ichiji asked.

"In a week. It will begin at dusk and the kingdom will have the rest of the days to prepare for the event." Judge answered. "On the other hand, where's Niji? You boys were a bit uncomfortable yesterday," he drank on his goblet.

"Yeah, my head was spinning yesterday and I was not feeling unwell for while, but I have met with the doctor and said that I just had a sudden heart attack but he just gave me medicines that made me better." Yonji reported, "Oh, and Niji said he'll skip breakfast and will go for some errands," he added. Reiju felt a drop of sweat trickled from her temple when she saw her father raised a brow suspiciously.

"You never acquired illness before, not even a sneeze or a cough." He paused, "I need the results of your sudden illness and his prescription. I don't want another failure to befall on this kingdom again," Judge's remark was accompanied with taunting voice that made Reiju's heart skip a beat.

"Father," she cleared her throat, "I'm sure the doctor is just doing his job, just let his prescriptions be and the boys will be fine," she assures him.

"They better be."

* * *

Niji went off alone from the castle and told the guards to keep their mouth shut to where he is going; he wears his usual casual clothes with his signature hairstyles and accessories. His view from afar was transitioning from grand mansions down to the rusty roofs of the squatter's area; but an enormous manse serves as a boundary between the two classes: their family's favorite brothel.

"Your majesty," one of the guards greeted as he opens the large door for him. His body felt different for the first time when he steps inside, the lewd acts of man that filled the room annoyed him for no reason. The voyeurism that his brothers used to enjoy disgusts him, "Are you here for another playtime, your majesty?" a brunette dressed in black, backless, latex, revealing her cleavage with her nipples already perked beneath the fabric. Her hair was tousled and her eyes were ashed with eyeshadow and her lips were painted in hot red.

"No," he deadpans.

"Where are the others?" her fingers twirled playfully on his tie.

"I'm here to find your headmistress," he ignores the brunette's fingers running through his chest already, undoing his shirt.

"Oh? So you''re picking the headmistress now, huh?" her hand snaked down to his crotch but his hand immediately gripped her wrist.

"Unzip it, and you will no longer do handjobs anymore after I snap your wrist," he taunted as the brunette gulped and he releases her hand and struts to another table.

"Here to see me, your majesty?" the headmistress appeared, puffed a smoke slim, ebony, cigarette pipe resting between her fingers. She was in her mid-forties; aging lines were stroked on her face and strands of silver blends on her black, curly hair. Her eyelids were in dark blue and contrasting her olive eyes, her lips were in natural color but were glossed that reflects the house's lights. She was only draping a black and gold robe without wearing anything, underneath. She was still a vixen despite her age, with her oversized breasts under her robe.

"Yes, and I would like to ask about a certain man," he started as the woman's eyes widen.

"A man? We do not offer same-sex intercourse here, your majesty. Unless the customer requests a lesbian show." she giggled lightly but Niji remained still to where he stands.

"I'm not homosexual."

"I know," she leans on the wall and folded her free arm on her chest that slightly opens her robe.

Niji cleared his throat and continued, "And I'm here to acquire about one of your loyal customers. Abbadon, does this name sounds familiar to you?" he asked as the mistress blew a trail of smoke before she answered, "Come with me."

He was led into a scarlet hallway with velvet wallpapers and lamps were hanging on the wall to illuminate the hallway for luxury rooms, which it is comfortable him for now as the rooms were sound-proof but he can see through from the small glass within the doors; women were either being tied for bondage or collared serving their masters, which are his kinks.

"The name sounds familiar," the mistress opens her office, the room's wallpaper was in deep purple, her desk had a green lamp and some sex toys rest on the desk. A huge St. Andrew board with cuffs on each end, stands near beside her desk. She nodded at the lady dressed as a slutty maid giving her a signal that they need to be alone.  
  
"The truth is, he's been here before when you're still young boys," she continued, "Also, he's helping us to find fine ladies to serve you," she walks through her desk and sat.

"He's helping you in recruiting?" Niji asked.

"Yes. That's his sideline, in exchange, we do offer him the best service we have," she added.

"Do you have records of them?" he asked and the mistress huffed a smoked and raised a brow.

"We have," she stood up and walks towards him, "And why so curious about his recruitments?" she asked as the smell of nicotine filled his nostrils.

"Why can't I?" he answered in a low voice. She hums and passed him to the file drawer just behind him.

"We offer him the best ladies from his recruits or not; they themselves were quivering with fear when he would choose who to fuck for a day." she hands him a thick, dusted folder.

Niji opens the folder and scans for the file at least eight to ten years ago. he runs his finger through the list of names and reads their profile one by one as he stopped on a familiar face. A picture of a short, ash-blonde haired young lady was clipped on the upper left corner of the paper; she was thin and pale that her freckles contrast on her face.

He picks up the file from the folder and reads her profile, "She begged me to let her go from this place," the mistress sighed as smoke escaped from her nose, "She was the baron's favorite, but he does not take care of her well; he abuses her just like the others," she pauses, "Abbadon made a rule in which if his sex slave resists or caught playing with themselves without permission, takes a beating from him. He was such an aggressive one, his hurting every lady we have that some of them died from his abuse and yet he still wants more. When the baron came and asked for her location, I lied and said she escaped," she finished her narration that made Niji gripped on the paper and clenched his teeth in his mouth.

"I heard she was under your household now," she added, "I hope she's doing fine despite your family's unruly behavior," she added, "I heard that he visited your castle," her voice shifted from being worried. "Did he saw her?"

"Yes," he deadpans, "I saw him that he was touching her... as if he was about to rape her," he added.

"And what did you do?"

"Nothing," he answered honestly and received a slap on his face that echoed the room and made his head turn because of the impact.

"Cosette was such a kind young lady when she was dumped here. She even uses to tend her fellow prostitute's wounds when they're being mauled by aggressive demons such as you!" she spat, "She chose the wrong place... She shouldn't stay in that castle... She just made a new living hell in her life." she gritted her teeth.

"I beg to differ," he retorts but he chooses to remain his calm manner, "And I wasn't finished with my sentence. I did nothing at first because I was listening to their conversation about Cosette's past in this very brothel from outside of the kitchen." he narrates sternly. "I calmly entered the room, strangled that fucking bastard and electrocuted him, leaving his shitty body on the floor," he finished.

The mistress stared into him, recapitulating every detail from his narration, "You've changed... boy" she paused and raised a brow at him. She huffed a smoke as he stood still, "Cosette's care is under my hands as his dominant, and as her master, I make sure that my servant—"

"Wait, are you telling me she's working in the palace as your whore?"

"No, not really," he responded. "Cosette works as a full-time head chef for the family and as my submissive slave as her sideline," he stated. The mistress snatched the paper from his hand.

"You will take care of her." she points the rolled paper at him, "Make me eat my words, young lord," she enunciated every word she said.

"I will," he turns the knob and made his exit.

* * *

It was a few minutes before sundown and Cosette's fever had cool down; she was finally recovered from her fever. She returns the remaining medicines to her cabinet for future use. She heard that there would be an exposition at the castle in a week and they were only given the remaining days to prepare.

"Have you recovered from your fever?" she turns her head to the door as Niji leans on the wooden frame.

"Yes, my lord," she answered.

"Good, come with me," he deadpans and watches her walks towards him as she closes the door from behind; she lets her take the lead as they walk through the corridors to his room. He lets her enter first before he locked the door audibly behind him that made her swallow.

"Are you fond of bondage sex, Cosette?" he called, pushing a button underneath the surface of his upper drawer as the walls suddenly move and swiveling slowly, revealing various accessories used for BDSM.

The first wall from her point of view on her left, various whips and floggers were displayed on the wall, as collars, cuffs, and ropes were below hanging on the peg arranged perfectly on the wall. Beside them, were paddles that were hanging on the peg; either leather or wooden. Some of them were carved and they were arranged by their thickness. On the other wall, a huge glass cabinet containing various sex toys being displayed such as dildos that were made of different materials: glass, silicone some were carved in various shapes and patterns, vibrators, butt plugs, gag balls, and stimulators were also present inside.

Steel bars and wooden boards such as pillories and a St. Andrew board are plastered on the wall, steel rods and spreaders with cuffs were placed beside them. Cosette was left agape from her sight that she almost forgot his question.

"Are you?" he repeated.

"I-I used to do bondage sex, sir, and the results of it were these scars on my back," head hangs low, playing with her fingers.

"Is that so?" she walks towards her and raised her chin to look at him. His thumb traces her bottom lip as he suddenly spanked her ass with a paddle that made her gasp and tiptoed as her body fell unto his chest from his action.

"Does it hurt, Cosette?" he asked softly in a low voice,

"The pain was bearable, sir, but—"

"Answer in 'yes' or 'no'," he mutters on her ear.

"Yes, sir." she held her breath when she answered.

"He's not a truly dominant," he traced the edge of the paddle down from her chest slowly and it stopped between her legs as he pushed it upwards that made her whimper and jolt, "He's a piece of shit for abusing his sub," he starts rubbing the paddle between her legs as she suddenly grips on his shirt, "Hands off me," he ordered as she immediately grips on her skirt.

"You know I've been wanting to do this with you, and you know that," he said in a guttural voice. "I suppose you remember our deal, Cosette?" he asked turning his head facing her.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"Before we start, I want to know your restrictions first," he removed the paddle from her legs. "Sit," he sat on the bed as she did the same beside him.

"I- I don't like doing it anally." she started.

"Same here,"

"But I do prefer butt plugs," she added and he replied with a hum, "I also don't do deepthroating too much, there was I time that I coughed blood after that," she muttered softly, "He's an asshole then," he commented. "I also don't want to be positioned in all-fours, I get intimidated with my back scars," she sighed deeply and bit her cheeks inside.

"Well then, how about doing it with a shirt on, sounds good?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

"My turn," he started. "I don't use safe words, I enjoy watching my servants wearing a mien of pleasure especially when she finally released after holding her come for a long time because I don't allow it without permissions. You should know that I'm in the position as your dominant and you will do everything as I tell you; punishments and rewards are to be decided by me. My words are your command. I can call you anytime, asking you to suck my aching cock or do a quickie along these castle walls." he stated.

"I understand, sir,"

"Also, let me know if I'm doing it too much, I don't want to hurt you like what you've experienced, you can say 'stop' if you want me to," he added as she nodded in response. He moves closer to her, and caressed her lips with the back of his fingers, she felt his lips touching hers as she answered his kiss back. His body shifted slowly to top her and laying her back gently on the bed without breaking their kiss.

"Do I have the consent of dominating you tonight, Cosette?" he asked on her lips while locking eyes to her.

"Yes, I do, my lord," she was answered with a deeper kiss, tilting her head to give him more access, his hands snaked to her wrists and guides them under the pillow as she raised her head helping him to restrain her hands under the pillow.

"Good girl," he breathes and kisses her again, forcing his tongue in her mouth pushing it down deeper through her throat, she gagged but she was muffled again with a kiss until he finally parted leaving Cosette catching her breath with a drool.

"Close your eyes," she did shut them as she felt his weight left the bed as he returned with clinking sounds ringing through her ears, he kissed her softly as she felt a strap being worn around her head as she raised it slowly as he covers her eyes with a blindfold and he tugged her hair out from the garter strap around her hair for her comfort.

Her hands were removed under the pillow and she felt her wrists were cuffed on both edges of the headboard. He made them they were secured and fits perfectly fine.

"You will forget everything you have experienced from that brothel," his voice roams around the room, "You will only focus on my voice, as I tell you what you have to do and as I am about to fuck you thoroughly, do you understand, Cosette?" He asked.

"What if I say no?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Mm-hmn," she nodded when she felt a hard slap on her face, "That's what you'll get if you disobey me. Now, are you going to disobey me?"

"No, sir"

She felt his weight on top of her as he pulls down her skirt and panties in one slide, his weight shifted beside her head as she heard the unzipping of his pants at her side.

"Now, I want you to suck my cock and make me come. Don't pull it out until I say so," he said as he guides his head through her mouth and began sucking the tip as she bobs her head and twirling her tongue inside licking his dick. His hand held her head while the other rubs her shaved slit, stimulating her clit as he rubs and pinching them. She moans while his cock was still in her mouth, sending vibrations on his erection. He bit his bottom lip from the sensation as his fingers keep on rubbing her clit as he finally slid his fingers inside her now soaking cunt, moaning again from his actions.

His fingers began to pump faster as her head paused from moving as her body began to quiver, she made an attempt to turn her head but he forced her head to go deeper as she gagged and coughed on him for a few seconds before he finally released her head, leaving her coughing.

"How was that for a warm up?" he slid her blindfold to her forehead as she slowly opens her eyes.

"It's bearable for now, sir," she swallowed the pre-cum left on her mouth.

"Good, we're just getting started." he returns the blindfold on her eyes. She felt one of her legs were being lifted, she felt the smooth texture of the rope wrapping her thigh that goes around her leg, she was now spreading wide as her legs were tightly folded by the bondage.

"Open your mouth," he flicked the rope on her thigh that made her flinch. She opens her mouth and felt the circumference of the gag ball filled her mouth. The gag ball had a breather, which it had holes to avoid suffocation.

"Are you afraid Cosette? Just nod or shake your head to answer." he runs a leather whip on her exposed torso and she gave a single nod.

"Well, don't be," he started, "You have to trust me." he gave her a slap on her damped spot as she tugs on her restraints.

"Do you trust me?" she nods to his question.

Cosette felt a shock of electricity from his fingers as he explores her body, he started on her cheeks; his thumb lightly traces her bottom lip, then down to her neck that made her giggle from the sensation.

"Ticklish, are you?" she heard him snicker when he paused his lightly charged hand on her neck; she nods and he slowly rolls up her shirt at the top of her breasts that were big enough to tuck them.

He decreased the charge on his fingers as he massages one of her breasts and runs slight electricity flow at his fingertips as he starts playing with her nipple; pinching and rolling it with his index and rolling finger. Her breathing starts to be unstable when he pinch them a bit harder when he started liking the other breast at the same time. The way he flicks his tongue and finger on her breast leaves her pussy already dripping, adding the cold air passing on her moistened area sends a chill on her spine that made her whimper and her back arched slightly.

His touch was different from the others when she was in the brothel, what she is feeling now is all opposite from the vulgar raunches of that place. Every inch that his hands moved made her mind blank and think of nothing other than his touch, she enjoys every bit of his; she loves how he would lick her curves, fondle her, and goes down to snake his charged hands to her hipbone and traces the shape her as he plays her navel with his tongue tracing it in circular motion when his hands paused on both of her thighs.

She could feel his breath in front of her moist, he peppers the corner of her thighs with light kisses and nips moving to her slit. She felt his thumb just pressed her clit and rubs them slowly as she moans from the sensation. Niji stood back with his knees on both sides of her body, he could see her body quiver beneath him as his speed heightened and removed the gag ball from her mouth and a loud mewl escaped from her mouth.

"Oh God, sir," she pants and bit her bottom lip to control her noises when two fingers slipped inside her while his thumb still teasing her clit, "Fuck," she mouthed, "I didn't know you had a potty mouth," he grins biting his lower lip. He pumps his fingers faster as sloppy noises were making.

"Oh God... Coming"

"Not yet."

Niji's fingers speed up and immediately stopped when he could feel her she was in the brink of release. She exhaled loudly and whimpered in disappointment when he lowers down and tugs her bonded legs near to his face, spreading her lips with his fingers and flicked her aching bud with his tongue. She rolled eyes beneath the blindfold as he spreads them wider as his tongue moves up and down tracing her slit but he was more focused on teasing her clit; sucking and licking at the same time.

His free hand moved down as his fingers went back inside her, digging deeper inside her then pulling out forcefully. A prolonged moan escaped from her mouth clenching her teeth, his fingers now plays inside her walls, curling and doing scissor motions then went back on pumping her again while teasing her clit. She back arched and whimpered.

"Oh fuck, yes...Shit!" she pants with her mouth agape, "Please let me come, sir, please..." she begs between her unstable breathing. She felt him removing her blindfold to her forehead and slap her face, then pushed both of her cheeks with his hand forcing her to look at him.

"You want to come?" he pants while pumping her.

"Yes, sir, please."

"Come," he stated as she let out an orgasm making her toes curl and her mouth escaped a silent scream as he released his hand from her face pushing her jaw down with his thumb and spat on her mouth which she swallowed as she tastes some of her own cum as he inserts his fingers back to her mouth digging down to reach her throat as she gags and coughed and he removed his fingers from her mouth giving her time to breath.

He positioned in front of her as he rests his hands on both of her knees as she watches him tracing his cock into her slit, "When was the last time you've had sex?" his stares at her while slapping his cock on her.

"I-It's been years, sir... I can't remember," she answered sheepishly.

"You're about to be fucked by a royalty, Cosette. What can you say about that?" his voice remained low and guttural.

"It will be a pleasure for me to satisfy my lord's needs. I'll be glad to service him with my submissive nature and to give him my very best for this night," she said softly.

"Good girl." he slipped the head of his cock and a moan escaped from her lips, "Are you okay?" his eyes went back to her making sure she wasn't hurt.

"Yes, sir."

"I want you to look down as I push every inch of my cock inside you, thrusting you until you come, and don't you dare turn your head back, understood?" he stated.

"Yes, sir," she said softly. She tilted her head watching him pushing deeper and pulls it out. She bites her bottom lip and smiled from his action when he inserts himself again and started in slow motion.

"Does my cock feels good that much?" he raised a brow.

"Yes, sir," she giggled on her lips. Niji was impressed by her reactions; he just released her slutty nature, savoring his touch such as giving her pain and pleasure at the same time.

His hips moved faster as his thumb teased her clit as their bodies were slapping to each other.

"Oh fuck," her head almost tilted back when Niji pulled her hair back to face her pussy being fucked. She lets a moan escape from her mouth from every thrust he made into her. His movements could really make her eyes roll and tilt her head back, but that forbids her from doing it by tugging her hair.

"Oh God, yes... fuck!" she hissed as he slams his body so hard as waves were forming on them from the rhythm; his thumb continued to stimulate her clit, and spat on it as he pushes it harder.

"Oh God, you're making me come, sir!" she squealed.

"Do I?" he pants as he slaps one of her breasts. She jolted and whimpers biting her lips with a nod.

"Don't you fucking come," he ordered. She groans loudly from the sensation that his thumb released light electric charges that tingles her bud.

"Fuck!" she gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to come from your dick, sir... Please, let me come!" she begs. He made quick thrusts before he finally allowed her to come and pulled put her cock inside her as she made an overflowing orgasm soaking his mattress.

He kneels in front of her face putting his cock in her mouth and came down into her throat as she gags and coughs. "Swallow it for me," he ordered as she swallowed them then sticking her tongue out showing it is clean.

He removes the attachment of the cuffs from the bed but it still worn around her wrists, he unties the bondage from her legs and pulled her to kneel on the bed in front of him as he let her arms rests on his shoulders, giving her tender and loving kisses. He knew that she ws tired when she kissed him back lazily.

"You did great tonight, Cosette," she responds with a hum as he tilted her neck to kiss and suck them. His hands gave her ass a light squeeze as he bit and suck her neck at the same time. Her hands clawed down onto his chest leaving red marks on him.

"Ah, I'm glad, my lord." she breathed.

His lips went back to hers as he gently lays her down on the bed topping her.

"I swear no one will ever hurt you again," he kissed her forehead.

"I trust you, my lord," she caressed his cheeks with her thumb as he hold her hand and Cosette tilts her head to kiss him softly.

"I know," he gave her a tender smile as he lays beside her tugging into the sheet as he hugs her close to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and read my fic AHAHAH. I would like to tell that I've been very busy to my academics now so this may be on hiatus until I add a new chapter... TT^TT Please do leave your thoughts on the comments!!


	7. 6: Rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay TT^TT Academics had been killing me especially my thesis! TT~TT

Cosette opened her eyes as the sudden breeze from the window greeted her waken body. Niji was absent from her side as she sat on the bed and groggily lifted the sheets on her below half. She saw a paper folded in thirds on her slippers when she was about to wear them.

 

_I have to leave early. Father said we have to talk about the exposition and gather with our sponsors and partners. When I get back, I will be expecting you in my room greeting me on your knees, with hands on your back wearing a collar… Naked._

_-N._

__

What a sadist, she thought…

 

 _Fuck._  The exposition!

 

How could she that about that before such an important event? Her eyes hunt for her clothes which were hanging on a chair; she immediately wears them and cursed under her breath; she desperately hoped that she wasn’t late… or did she thought.

The clock read as past ten. “Shit,” she hissed. God, she only had her thin chemise and a shawl, how she wished nobody would ever saw her going out from __his__ room. What if one of the service maids would suddenly knock and clean his room? She snatched the letter and hide it beneath her shawl and drape it around her shoulder.

Her hands were shaking as they were inching as they were inching to the doorknob. She took a deep breath before turning the knob and opening the door slightly; she checked her surroundings if it was safe for her to come out.

Cosette puffed her cheeks and exhaled from her mouth as she slowly opens the door for her to exit. Her heart beats faster on every step she takes down the corridors. What would people think about a roaming servant on her chemise around these castle walls? She chose to make a shortcut to take an alternative route so nobody could a glimpse of her body under the thin fabric.

She sighs when she finally closes her door on her room; she took a quick bath and wears her working uniform and quickly paced to the kitchen. She could tell from the aroma and from the corridor as she’s approaching the kitchen door.

“Looks like someone had a looong good-night sleep,” the sous chef cooed. Cosette just responded with a smile as she tucks strands of hair behind her ear and began to placed some pans on the stove and started to lit the fire.

“You look rather blooming today for someone who took that long sleep,” one of the chefs comments as he reaches some seasonings from the wall cabinet in front of her.

“Oh?” Cosette bit the insides of her cheeks, trying to hide her blush, “Do I?”

“Honey, we only got a week for the preparations for the exposition,” the sous chef called. “We have hundreds of stomach to fill.”

“Mostly men,” called the other.

“But you know a saying: A way to a man’s heart,” an elder, plump, woman chef cut in, “Is through his stomach.” she points the ladle to Cosette’s belly which she lowered it laughing.

“It’s just a saying,” she rolled her eyes.

“Oh? But haven’t you tried it to someone?” The woman answered.

“We’re are chefs here and we have been filling stomachs... Every day of four men in this household, and they haven’t had any a soft spot to express,” she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

 

_Or do they?_

 

They may have their genes changed but that doesn’t mean they have changed that much; they may learn how to apologize and to show gratitude, but what is the sense of making way through their hearts? Niji still remains to act as her dominant and she, remains the role of being submissive. She still thinks of him as a man full of lust… well, maybe herself as well. Cosette also was fond of his touches, or like the way, he would discover her pleasure spots—

 

“Cosette!”

 

“Ah, what?”

“What’s going into you?” the chef asked and looked her with confusion.

“I, uh… What do you need?” she laughs in embarrassment.

“I said kindly pass me the colander,” the chef smiled, “You seem not in yourself, are you okay?” She raised a brow.

“Uh, I was just thinking what… Would be our menu for our buffet for the expo,” Cosette bit the inside of her cheeks. “So,” She cleared her throat as she clasps her hands together. “What’s our estimated number of guests?”

“Five-hundred royalties perhaps.”

“Wow…” she mouthed and passes her the colander

“Well, that’s why we need to get going,” the chef smiled.

“Yeah, we should.”

“Oh, and would you be so kind later to check some ingredients and to know what or what not to buy at the market?” The chef asks as she was busy at her station.

“Sure.”

“I’m sure you will be needing company since you’ll be coming home with a lot of bags to carry.” she chuckled.

“Yeah, thank you.” Cosette smiled under her breath as her hands were heavily chopping some meat.

Since the royal lads weren’t here, she does not have to do lunches for them and have some time to stroll at the market plus, the sun won’t be so hot to go outside. The chefs were done on their first duty and Cosette was alone in the kitchen; she opens the fridge and checks ingredient on each tray and small drawers inside the fridge while she’s handling a notepad and bites a pen on her mouth. The list was long since they will be filling five-hundred stomachs in an evening.

Exhaled in satisfaction, she made a list onto her notepad for her grocery at the public market and kept the paper into her pocket. She wears her usual uniform and brought a bag for her to carry her shopped items.

* * *

 

“Okay, we’re good to go,” she told to the other maids and nodded before they exit the kitchen.

“I suppose that would be all, thank you,” Reiju hands a bag to the man at the laboratory and joined her brothers in the carriage.

“Can’t we just send the servants to do this?” Yonji scowled as his elbow rests on the window frame.

“It’s better for us to get these personally than to send them away again just to make some changes.” She sighed as the carriage moved.

“Then let them,” Ichiji answered. “They weren’t called servants for nothing.”

Niji chuckled at his comment and points a finger at him.

“Hey look at that,” Yonji turns his head to the window, there stood the brothel the lads have been loyal to.

“Well, I suppose we should make a stop at a restaurant to have lunch,” Reiju’s intonation rose to change the subject immediately.

“Boys will be boys, Reiju.” Ichiji commented and rests her forehead on her fingers as she shakes her head.

Maybe their lusts will remain even they have been modified, she thought. What if she didn’t have them drink the toxin, wouldn’t they’d be the same? Plus, she was used to their cynical and brute personality. She hopes the toxin really worked on them… and what she’s doing is the right thing.

* * *

 

“And, we’re… back.” The maid made a heavy sigh when she hands down grocery bags on the kitchen table.

“Wow,” the sous chef gaped on the number of heavy bags on the table.

“And, the rest will be delivered by tomorrow,” Cosette taps her pen on her list smiling.

“Great!” the sous chef checked on her watch, “And it will be in a few minutes till the royal lads will arrive,”

 

 _ _Oh no…__  

 

The clock read 3:45 and they’re scheduled to be home at four, sharp.

“So I guess we all need a rest after that,” Cosette pauses with a smile biting her lip, “Tiring shopping under the heat of the sun,” she exhaled as she made her way out from the kitchen.

She heads to Niji’s room with heavy feet, good thing the other servants were below busy to their specific assignments. If her memory was right, he asks… Commanding her to kneel naked in the middle of his room.

Cosette took a bath first, leaving her clothes hanging on the bathroom rod and found the leather collar on the table he prepared for her as she wraps it around her neck and knelt on the cold floor. Every minute that passes by made her heart beats faster and sighs deeply occasionally; having a thought of one of the maids would go check on his room for a cleaning duty as she made fists behind her back and bit her bottom lip.

“Cosette.” Her body stiffens as she took a sharp breath when she heard the door suddenly opened. Niji disregards his tie and he closed the door. “How’s your shopping?” he positioned a chair in front of her and sat.

“It went well, my lord. I have two other maids to accompany me and we went to the marketplace as we bought the items that we need for ingredients or the exposition. We had a lot of items to buy that we’ve had the rest to be delivered by tomorrow, as for the rest of the days is for us to cook them and to prepare for the plating for the buffet.” She reported.

“Well done,” he crossed his leg. “Now, as for reward for your hard work,” he stood up from his chair and revealed his accessories in her sight, “You’d get to choose what should I’d be using to you tonight.” he went behind her and gave her shoulder a nudge.

“Now what would they be, Cosette?” his voice was soft but it made her body shiver from his tempting intonation.

She felt a sweat sliding on her temple when she gets to decide what he would use on her; bondage was one of her worst nightmares back in the brothel going on that procedure that traumatizes her body, especially her mind.

“Cosette?”

“Oh, I’m sorry... sir,” she bit her lip.

“Sorry?” he raised a brow. “You’ seem to think something else, mind telling me?” His hand ran down on her hair, removing her ponytail.

“I have reminisced a horrible memory back when I was in that brothel. The day that I was mauled by a customer,” she bit her cheeks and swallowed a lump in her throat. 

“I have a new rule,” he raised her chin gently to look into his eyes. “You have to clear your mind before I would fuck your mind,” his thumb traced her bottom lip.

“I understand, sir.” she blinked.

“Good,”

“I would love for you to, uh,” she paused, thinking of the right object on her body. “Restrained me on that chair as my legs were bonded on it apart as my hands are cuffed behind, wearing a gag ball and a blindfold,” she bit her lip. “Also a riding crop if you like,”

“That’s it?”

“Yes, sir.” She felt in his footsteps that he was unease; was it from his work? Maybe. She knew he was a busy man as a royalty.

“On the chair, now,” he groaned. His voice was calm but there was an evidence of disappointment. She stares at him as he was getting his things and binding her; looks like he didn’t do the blindfold first, or maybe he was just stressed out.

“Are you okay, my lord?” she asked, but she received no reply. “I think we shouldn’t do it today,” she mumbled as he paused binding her and he looks into her eyes.

“No,” he said as he finished his bondage on her then cuffed her hands behind the chair and puts on her blindfold. She sits in an embarrassing position as her legs were folded as it spreads in front of him as her feet were resting on the base of the chair.

“We need to talk,” his voice made her muscle tightened.

“Does your past still haunts you when we’re doing this?” She felt a leather material runs on her pale skin.

“Yes, sir.”

“I told you to clear your mind, didn’t I, Cosette?” she heard his tone increased a bit.

“I’m sorry, sir,” she whimpered.

“Look,” she felt his fingers pressed one of her exposed thighs, “I told you the last time that you’re in my room,” his fingers shifted to massage one of her breasts, “You are _not_ in that brothel anymore, you’re in my room.” he paused.

“It means rules… are different,” she felt his breath just an inch from hers.

“May I ask you a question, sir?” Her voice sounds almost like a whisper.

“Yes.”

“You said the rules are different, but the procedures are just the same;  I still feel the same; it feels like I’m doing the same thing at that brothel yet with a different man,” she paused, “What’s the difference between us? What are we, sir?” she finished, and the long sound of silence rang in her ears.

The long silence sent her chills at her back when he slid his hand behind her, and to her shock, he began to undo her bondage then her blindfold; Her eyes blind for a second fro, the sunlight flashed behind his silhouette.

“I…” he sat down in front of her.

“Then maybe we should stop this… for a while,” she ran a hand to his face. “A week.”

“Make it three days.”

“Alright, three,” she smiled lightly. “No any sexual intercourse for three days. Just the two of us, knowing each other.”

“Is this a date?” he smirked and offered her a hand to stand.

“If… that’s what you’ll call it,” her lips curved to her side and stood. “If you like to stroll with me while looking for other needs for the expo that would be nice.” She shrugged

“Great,” he smiled. “Deal.”

* * *

"Looks like we the Vinsmokes are having fun this week,” Abbadon held the newspaper as he huffed a smoke from his tobacco on his couch.

“Certainly, sir,” a man from the man replied.

“An exposition, eh? He just made our agreed weapons just to expose in this party. Such debacle an event,” he made a swig to his whiskey and exhaled loudly. “I hope that little lass will be there, and I think that blue-haired, son of a bitch is into her.”

“Are you going to that party, sir?” The man asked.

“Nah, we wouldn’t want to crush that party,” he placed the newspaper on the table with a thud, “And, that family can’t just let uninvited guests join in.” he paused. “So I send some news to the other friends of mine,”

“News?”

“About that lassie… and her past,” he grinned. “They’d fucked her years ago and they didn’t hear a word from her after she left that house.”

“What are you going to do, sir?”

“Surprise her, they’re going to a party, isn’t?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, this chapter may be on hiatus until I add another chapter. ( TT^TT)/ Acads are killing me...  
> Thank you always for the support, especially to my loyal reader, PhoenixXx~ Thank you so much for always giving a comment to every chapter that keeps me motivated!
> 
> Oh, and please do leave your thoughts on this chapter~


	8. 7: Lessons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I'm back... cuz I got free time before I could work on my thesis...

Reiju sighs from the tiring trip for the day as she slumps her exhausted body on her bed, groaning on her mattress, and muffling her noises.She didn’t wished her life to be this way that pushed her to do this way that left her a weird feeling on her chest that made her a bit guilty; her body wants to rest yet her mind and heart tells the other wise. Her hand reaches the picture frame from the table lamp and she rolls her back on the bed with a deep sigh.

“I wish I’m doing the right thing, mother,” she could see her own reflection from the glass of the picture frame of Sanji, Sora, and herself; her mouth curved into a smile, a doubting smile.

That time when they were in that carriage and showed signs of lasciviousness made her worry that they were still… them.

Well, boy will be boys, as Ichiji said, but the toxin might let them control that, doesn’t it?

She smiles as she caressed the edges of the wooden frame with her thumbs, as her eyes were unconsciously dropping tears while biting her lip. She kisses the cold glass of the frame and returns it back to her table lamp before she could slumber in peace.

* * *

 

A date, huh?

She thought and that phrase keeps on replaying in her mind, the fact that she will be strolling with him along the road with eyes following them. Cosette wears her same uniform, as she was styling her hair into a half ponytail into the mirror while the tie was resting between her teeth.

“Cosette?” a knock was heard from her room.

“Ah, coming,” she called as she opens the door slightly and saw Reiju standing in front of her, smiling. “My lady, what can I do for you?”she opens the door wider, “Come in.”

“Thank you,” she sat on her bed. She noticed that her body could almost feel the metal base and she pressed her palm against the thin mattress.

“So, Niji told me you guys are to go some errands at the marketplace,” she lowers her head and shifted her body because of her uncomfortable position then silence filled an awkward silence as she raised her head with Cosette gaping at her, standing still in position.

“Uh, yes. He agreed to come with me as to shop at the marketplace.” she took a sharp breath.

“Agreed?” Reiju raised a brow.

“I mean he agreed that I should come with him since he said that I should know what to buy and what’s not,” she shrugged.

“Huh,” Reiju nods, “So how’s he?”she asked and taps the mattress beside her to offer her a seat.

“How’s he?” she repeated.

“I mean, how was he now?”

“He’s fine, I guess.” Cosette blinked.

“And?”

“And what?”

“Honey,” she moves closer to her and leans over to touch her hand, “I think my brothers were still…them.”

“Well, I think that they need time to change, my lady. It’s not that toxins are to work that fast.” Cosette replied. “But he did learn how to apologize and showed his gratitude.”

“Oh really? Who?” she straightens her back..

“Uh, Lord Niji did,”

“Why? When?”

“Remember that time he beat me up? A few days ago he was palpitating and his body landed in front of my door then I left him for as while to get some water, then he said he’s sorry and thank you,” Cosette smiled with her lips sealed as Reiju mouthed an, “Oh,” while nodding.

“Yeah, he did that. It took a year before he finally said it,” she sighs deeply.

“And because of that, I want you to monitor him.” Reiju’s voice went serious and made Cosette stare at her. She wasn’t sure on what she mean by monitor: babysit like the other maids? But she’s the head chef, she can’t have her hands full for him.

“Monitor him?” Cosette repeated.

“Yeah, I mean, just for the time on your errands tomorrow—”

“It’s actually later, and I’m getting ready for that,” Cosette blinked and sighed.

“Great!” Reiju smiled as she stood up. “Thank you so much, Cosette.” she paused at her door and looks at her, “Love your new hair,” she commented before she closes the door.

* * *

 

“So, what’s our first stop?” Niji asked with his hands in his pockets.

“Well, my lord, we have to stop for some flowers at the boutique and some linens and fabrics for the decorations for the buffet, then we’ll check out if the stocks for the delivery are good to go, and if there’s anything you want to buy—”

“That’s plenty, we have to go,” he deadpans as he opens the carriage door for her and she awkwardly exhales and steps inside.

Cosette thought of what Reiju’s request/command to her for her to monitor Niji as an awkward silence followed on the trail.

“Cosette?” he snapped his fingers by her poker face as she startles. “What’s with you? You seem to be… jumpy, lately.” he furrowed his brows.

“Uhm,” she swallowed and grips on her skirt. “I’m just pressured, you know, with you around. Plus, you’re not use to this shopping to this marketplace in town since you’re of royal blood and all—”

“That’s… what bothering you?” he raised his brow and leans back on his seat. “You think I couldn’t keep up with you?”

“Oh no, what I meant is you aren’t aware on your surroundings, my lord.” she chuckled lightly.

“Cosette, I’m a royalty. I have memorized the demographics and the geography of my kingdom than any other man should know.” he smirked as he declared with pride with open palms.

She just shook her head with that comment as he stared at her with confusion.

 

He is a __prince.__ A royalty. How dare she showed to his face like he doesn’t know his own country? Oh, her punishment will wait for three days.

 

“We're here,” the coachman called as they finally stopped at the town as Cosette cheerfully opens the carriage first as she made a leap from the carriage, staining the edge of her skirt with mud.

“Enjoy your town, my lord,” she smiled as she heads first leaving Niji confused.

She was far from his sight; she strolls that she knows the town better than him. The town was the same as he would expected, same infrastructures, same building—

 

“Help!” A woman scream as a man dashed from the corner of his eye as he saw him carrying a purse clasped in his hand. “That man stole my purse!” she shouted.

“Stealth!” and in a swift, Niji was in front of the snatcher. “Hi,” he greeted and his fist landed on his face as the man collapsed at his feet as he stoops down and retrieved the purse from his loose grip.

“Thank you, your highness,” the woman pants after she ran to the incident. He nods in reply as he pulls the man by his collar, “Do that again and you’d have the chance to choose to be scragged in a garrote or rotting jail will be your new home.” he hissed by his ear and shoved the man as he scrams away.

“What happened?” Cosette called from behind.

“Just some thief… thieving stuff.” his head tilts to the woman rejoicing with her purse back.

“And you got him?” She smirked.

“Yeah,”

“Well, look at that, my lord. You just help a citizen,” she smiled. “And you’re not aware of that since you’ve been warming either on your seats or beds inside your luxurious castle.” She cooed. “Yet you tell me you’re that knowledgeable to your own kingdom.” she turns her back from him wearing a devious smile.

 

Did she just lectured him? He thought. _Oh that minx is going to get it._

 

“Fine, I may know my kingdom, just not my people.” he sighed as he walks beside her as she checks on the apple she is holding in her hand.

“Your people is part of your kingdom; and they are your responsibility as what you are to your kingdom.” she blinked at him as she drops the apple into her basket hanging on her arm.

“What’s that for?” he eyes on the apple to change the topic.

“Snack,” she raised the apple then took a bite looking at him. “We can’t shop with an empty stomach,” she shrugged.

“The boutique first, right?” he asked.

“Yep.” she deadpans and Niji stares at her as she was taking the lead.

“So, you got involved in a snatching incident,” Cosette starts to cut the long silence from their walk. “What a way to start a date.” she shrugged.

“Then tell me about yourself Cosette,” he answered. “Like your hometown and your family.”

“I’m just the daughter, an only child to be precise, of two farmers. My mother taught me how to cook and help with our vegetation, then one time my father was called and was forced to join the military to fight in a war that time… and he died.” she narrates as they made it to the boutique shop and she opens the door as the chimes rang as the door closed behind.

“Then I became a street child after that, then Baron Abbadon lured me with some candy that time.” she continues as she looks at the price of the flowers displayed on the rack. “And there I was, he dropped me into a brothel; I was only seven. At first, I worked as a cleaner, then I grew up and as my body changes,” she plucks a withered rose from its stem, “I became a whore.” she ended and let the withered flower slipped from her fingers and paced with heavy feet to the open garden patch as he watches her looking at the flowers and checking on her list she brought.

* * *

 

Reiju smiles from what she sees between the flowers to where she hides, she waits Cosette to be out of Niji’s sight before she had a chance to approach her brother.

“Shopping’s going well, huh?” she said and Niji immediately turns from the voice behind him.

“Reiju?!” he scoffed. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Oh, sorry for ruining your date,” she rolled her eyes, “I’m just here shopping, as what you are guys doing.”

“Flowers for what?” he asked.

“Mom’s grave.” she replied as he tilts his head and hummed; she sighs in disappointment. “Oh, yeah, I totally forgot that you don’t care about our mother’s—”  

“Death anniversary,” he interjects as she her mouth gaped for a while. “Thanks for reminding me, Reiju.”

She nods as her lips were sealed. “Good for you to remember,” she smiled. “I’m rooting for you two,” she taps his shoulder as she saw Cosette and walks fast away from him.

He scoffed at her comment and shakes his head.

“What are you scoffing about?” Cosette asked.

“Nothing,” he licked his lips.

“Was it my background story, my lord?” she raised a brow with a low voice

“No!” he raised a tone that made the other customers turn to them; he exhaled and rolled his eyes beneath his goggles. “No, Cosette it’s not about you.” he assured her. “It’s just… I forgot it’s my mother’s death anniversary today and I scoffed because I am an idiot.”

“Then this is a wrong timing for us to go shopping, my lord” she said and hands him a bouquet of Chrysanthemums and a few pink Baby’s Breaths. “Here, something for you to place with.”

“Thanks,” he takes the bouquet, looks it for a while and smells them. “They’re beautiful.” he smiled. “And no, I think we should make that as our last stop since were still here.”

“Well, we’re done here, my lord,” she walks towards the door, “I told the shop owner to deliver the flowers ordered the next day after,” the door chimed as she opens the door for them to exit.

 

The linen shop is a few blocks away and they silently walks to their destination against the noisy townspeople on their way: vendors selling their goods, children playing tag in the middle of the road, and some exotic animals being sold by some merchants, which Niji finds amusing, his family would always shop in a high-end mall or made a stroll to some bountiful country.

He stopped on his tracks when he realized when Cosette is not beside her anymore, he turns his back and saw her pacing slowly at a dress shop while she stares, daydreaming to the gorgeously displayed dresses. He scoffed as he paced then lowers his head beside her.

"Want to try one?" he asked as he looks on the dresses displayed beside her.

"Uh, no," she swallowed and lowers her head awkwardly, "We should get going," her feet began to move

"No, no,” he stopped her by her arm. “We need to change that muddied skirt of yours into something presentable," he insisted and she looked at him with confusion. "And because we will visit my mom later; we wouldn't want you to look nasty at my mother's grave with these," he raised the flowers to her face.

"Fine. For your mother," she lowers them, "Let's make it fast," she heads towards the doorstep of the shop.

"Psh, you also want the dress that bad," he mumbled behind her and she shook her head at that comment.

"Your Highness!" the seamstress suddenly stood from her work on the sewing machine as the two enters the shop.

"Get a dress for her," he ordered. "You know what to do,"

"Certainly, your highness. Have a seat and wait here." the seamstress paced towards Cosette, "Come, my dear," she offers her a hand and leads her to the dressing room.

 

"Uh, just get me a dress that's simple," Cosette asked meekly.

"Oh, dear. Leave it to me," the seamstress opens a huge closet and left Cosette gaped from the number of dresses of different colors inside it.

"How about this one?" she hands her a sleeveless, yellow dress with an A-line skirt layered with glitters.

"Nope, I want it to be simple," she chuckled lightly.

"Oh, how about this then?" she shows her a purple, straight cut dress that it comes with a thin, silver belt studded with diamonds.

"Uh, I said simple," Cosette repeated calmly.

"Well then,” she clears her throat, “Choose whatever pleases you," the seamstress made a way for her to choose at the closet. Cosette looks into the dresses one by one. Majority of them were luxurious that women might kill each other just to get one of these dresses. She looks deeper and finally spotted that fits to her choice.

"I'll choose this one."

"Why don't you give it a try?" the seamstress closes the curtain behind her for her to change.

 

Niji taps his foot as he waits for her, and it's been ten minutes for her to change, maybe she's meticulous for her to choose because she had this experience as the head chef like how she would choose their finest ingredients for their meals.

"Here she is," a voice echoed as the woman leads Cosette presented before him. Her head hangs low as she donned a pale turquoise, satin dress; it had a laced, three-fourth sleeve and it has a transparent-layered, round skirt that it runs below of her knees and it comes with a lavender sash wrapping her waist with a rose-pink brooch sewn on her left side on the sash.

He stood from his seat in amazement; her simplicity is what makes her beautiful. She slowly lifted her head shyly avoiding his gaze.

"You look..." he paused. "You look beautiful," his lips quirked a bit.

"Thank you, my lord," she mumbled.

"Also the dress matches the style of your hair, in half-ponytail," he added and she gently tug a few strands of her hair as she bit her lip.

"Thank you, we need to get going." she hands the seamstress the money before they finally exited the shop.

"We'll just shop for some linens real quick then head to your mother's grave," her feet paced faster than lately. Niji follows her lead and stops at the linen shop from a few walks they had.

Cosette immediately enters the shop; various colors and types of fabrics are folded and hanged within the area. She checks on her list as she wanders around the shop and her eyes roamed around to look for the specific linen they need.

"Done," Niji suddenly stops in front of her and showed her the receipt as she furrowed her brows surprised from his instincts.

"How did you-" she snatched the receipt from his hand and checks the items.

“Also I made some of the soldiers on-duty to check on the deliveries,” he added as she glares at him in shock.

"I looked into your list inside your basket while you were busy changing," he replied.

"Great, thanks."

"So let's go visit my mom," he extends his arm telling for her to go first.

"This stroll is getting awkward as it goes, my lord." she pulls him by his cuff.

"You change the word 'date' to 'stroll'?" he scoffed as she rolled her eyes as they head back to their carriage.

"Hey," he called before she could make a step unto the carriage. "You need to be careful on your newly purchased dress."

She exhales loudly, "Yes, my lord," she smiled as she placed a foot unto the step carefully and finally sat unto the cushion of the carriage's seat.

"To the cemetery," he said before he came inside and closes the door.

The sun is setting low as the sky transitions from gold to orange as the time passes by.

"It looks good on you, that dress," he commented.

"Thanks," her lips formed a simper.

“No, really. I mean it,” he exclaimed.

“Yep. Then, how do you define ‘beautiful’ in your perception, my lord?” she leans back and crossed her legs.

“Well,” he started. “It is something… or someone that looks good before my eyes or to what the rest of my senses felt about it.”

She awkwardly nods and took a deep breath.

“What?”

“Well, you’re correct, but what if that being ‘beautiful’ is dangerous?”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Like what happened to me.” she shifted her eyes and bit her lips.

“Now you’re making this stroll awkward, “ he sighs deeply.

“Date,” she mumbled.

 

“We’re here,” the coachman called as the carriage halted to the cemetery. It was serene and pristine; a few people were visiting on some graves, placing flowers and some families were having a picnic with their deceased loved ones.

“Mom’s on that hill,” Niji points at the sight near where the sun sets and it is the only grave on that spot.

“Right, let’s go,” Cosette smiled as she sighs as she headed first before him and noticed he was left behind. “What? Is there something wrong, my lord?”

“No, nothing,” he shrugged as he follows her behind.

For the meantime, he was feeling a different kind of fun unlike he would use to have the yesteryears before he felt this change. He felt something different with her, more than just her submissive.

 

“Oh, looks like someone was here first,” She said eyeing on the flowers placed on the grave.

“Probably Reiju,” he sat in front of the grave and traced the engraved letters on the cold stone. “Actually this is the first time I’m visiting her,” he said as she sat beside him and blinked.

“Oh?”

“Yeah. My father doesn’t let us visit her grave because crying for her is nonsense,” he continued. “Also, I don’t get his point of crying though since I don’t feel doing it.” she inhaled a deep breath in that phrase.

She cuts the awkwardness with a question. “So, anything you want to say to your mom right now?”

“Right now?” he repeated with his brow raised. “That’s absurd, she’s dead.”

"No, she's just resting... in peace," she blinked to his poker face and exhales through her mouth, "Yeah, I know, but, you know, uhm… She might be listening right now, somewhere… up there.”

He sighs and curved a corner from his lips and straightens his back. “Hi… Mother. We’re still the same,” he shifted his eyes to her as she gave him a thumbs-up.

“Except Sanji. He left the family and went off as a pirate, now he’s been hunted by the marines with a bounty,” he started and he heard her cleared her throat.

“Anyways, mom, we met Sanji again after a very long time that he’s the only sibling who grew facial hair and now he’s been smoking like a badass,” his fingers curled on his knees and heard her snicker.

“Okay, I’m so bad at this. Bye, mom.” he shifted his legs and was about to get up.

“No! You’re doing great. Probably your mom is laughing in the heavens,” she chuckled.

He sighs and sat beside her, “This is absurd,” he complains and she hits his shoulder with her hand. “Ow!” he rubs on the area.

“Tell her how you feel about now,”she exclaimed.

His feelings? He can’t even tell where to start. His mind is in confusion now, talking to her mother’s corpse buried in the soil is weird; and some girl beside him telling him what to do in this day; giving him lessons on their today’s stroll.

 

“To be honest with you mom, I’m in a state of confusion. The others and I were used to our father’s hardhanded type of parenting,” he started. “And I don’t know who to speak of when it comes to this or even manage this.”

“Go on,” she pouted.

“Sanji seems to be happy with his crew, and us four have tidied up the kingdom, in a good way, after we got into fight with the supposed-to-be in-laws of Sanji because we had to arrange a marriage for him for the sake of the kingdom which it turns out the in-laws wanted to destroy us.” he paused for a while thinking what to say next.

“Any good topic besides war and stuff?”she asked.

“Mom, this is Cosette,” he suddenly said and puts his hand on her thigh that made her gape.

“Uh, hi, Mrs. Vinsmoke,” she awkwardly taps the grass.

“Yeah, she is currently working as the head chef after we kicked out the previous one because we chopped his arm off, then a year after, I mauled her—”

“Yep, you’re so not good at this.” she giggles and shook her head as his mouth opened as if he was about to say something, “Also, your son is doing great,” she cuts in. “Took him a year before he apologize,” she smiled at him as he smirked from her comment.

“Yeah, and I want to apologize on that again because you brought it up” he said. “Also you should see her, mother. She cooks well,” he commented and made her brows raised.

“Plus she’s kind, hardworking…” his eyes turn to her. “ And beautiful,” he finished.

 

“I take it back; you’re totally good at this,” she giggles giving his shoulder a light punch.

“Yeah… Totally,” Reiju smiles behind a tree just a few yards near the grave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiju is a subtle shipper of this two...  
> Also, thank you guys for your patience! Ber-months is a very busy month for me to do some data-gathering on my academinc errands.


	9. 8: Suspicions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup, I'm back with a new chap... THANKS FOR WAITING!!!  
> Surprise note at the end...

When Reiju finds them on their mother’s grave, she was satisfied with what she is seeing.

She knows that she asked Cosette to monitor him but she can’t just let pressure rest on her shoulders on their errands; plus, she also wants to see him personally doing progress. She likes that they were both having fun with Cosette’s sense of humor that would make him smile from time to time; a different smile that she saw from all these years: A genuine smile… to her.

So far so good, yet she needs to check to the other boys how they are doing, not just Niji.

“Reiju,” a voice called her from behind. “Where have you been?”

“Ichiji,” she greeted, “I visited mom’s grave, it’s her death anniversary,” she started her test phrase on him, observing on how would he react.

“Visiting for someone dead is a debacle,” he deadpans.

Guess not. She thought as her feet move to leave him.

“Did Niji came with you?” she stopped on her track from his question as she felt a drop of sweat rolling from her temple.

“No,” she replied not turning to him. “I don’t even know where he is,” she added and paced away from him even faster as he narrowed his eyes at her.

Ichiji noticed that there is something wrong with his body within these days… Well, forget his body, something is wrong with his siblings. He knew Reiju has been sneaky since they were kids but Niji… Niji is hiding something as well, that probably might Reiju know. He knew Niji had been with them with all these years, and it is very unlikely for him to be separated with them and left off without them in town; and if their father would know that, they will be disowned and it will be the downfall of the kingdom.

“I went to the doctors lately,” he called and she froze on her steps as she turns her feet to him with pressure pressed on the floor.

“Oh? Something the matter?”

“I wouldn’t go to the doctors if there’s nothing wrong with me,” his footsteps echoed along the corridor.

“How do you feel?” she blinked.

“Funny. My head has been out of focus lately, I’ve been more peckish than ever before, and now,” he stops in front of her and reveals a blade from his hands and cut his index finger with it, “ I can feel physical pain that I’ve never felt before,” he stares at his finger as blood oozes from it.

Reiju remained silent from his complaint and let out a deep sigh.

“Do you feel it too, Reiju?” he asked, “Because when father will know about this, Germa will be at her downfall.” he finished.

He’s right, because of the toxin, their anatomy features had changed and their bodies were so different from before. They may have their unique powers but their physical strength might have been decreased.

“Then try not to get killed then,” she raised a bow at him and mockingly pinches his cheek.

“Bitch.”

* * *

 

"Well, not bad on your first visit to your mom, my lord.” Cosette shrugs as the cemetery was far away from their sight.

“And I haven’t thought of any alibi to say to father,” he deadpans.

“Unless you can’t let him see you,” she suggested,

“Are you suggesting that we should sneak in?” he blinked.

“No, I’m the one who should sneak in, you can make an alibi that you went to town and look for some additional stuff,” she simpers.

“Went out without my brothers? That’s unlikely.”

“Do you always have to go out with your brothers?” she furrowed.

“No, we go together when we have a task like this,” he replied.

“Oh. Even going to a brothel is part of your task?” She always knew that they have been going in a brothel; that damned-by-hell brothel. That's the reason why would they skip dinner or a meal during the day after all the sweat and blood they have put just by preparing their meals.

So she knew then? He thought and ignored her question, “Don’t worry, I know a lot of secret doors when my brothers and I would beat up Sanji when we were kids.” he narrates.

“Wow, what a childhood.” she scoffed and he nods.

“Our only playtime was only beating Sanji during a sparring session or beating him up inside his cell.”

“Yep,” she awkwardly shifted her legs, and to which Niji eyes focused unto the fabric runs onto her smooth skin when she sat beside him. “So you had a rough childhood?”

“And so do you,” he closes the carriage’s window which it had a mosaic glass that beamed a faint moonlight inside.

“Hmm, unlike you, you’re happy on doing what… satisfies you.” her lips curled then awkwardly bit them.

“Yeah, that’s the difference.” he nods and turns to her.

“But, I hope you had fun today,” she smiled, changing the subject

“I did, and thank you for showing me what I’ve been arrogant to all along.” He paused. “Which bugs the hell out of me,”

“Then I suggest you should figure that on your own, or ask Miss Reiju. She seems to have some soft spots about the kingdom,” she lowers her eyes.

“That’s true. She had been fishy since we were kids.” he narrates. “Like she would sneak out to do something ‘fun’ she would say.” he rolls his eyes from the nostalgia.

“Well, we all have… different kind of fun,” she sighs. “This is awkward.”

“I agree with that, then let’s have fun," he leans forward,  "Since I didn’t have enough,” he pulls her arm and she was forced to face him on his lap.

“Wha— I thought we agreed we should not do anything lascivious?” she squealed softly and slaps his shoulders but that was followed when he held her in a tight embrace.

“We’re not,” he lifted his head, “It’s not I’m gonna fuck you or anything.” his voice went husky. “But yes, I really did had fun today,” he smiled. “I had fun with you, Cosette.”

“Fun, fun?”

“Yes; the ones with no bloodbath and all,”

“You think that’s fun?” she leans back a bit and shook his head.

He felt at ease when she heard her giggle, for the first time; especially when she is wearing that beautiful dress that she herself chose. She had a great taste and never saw her this happy that as if her happiness reflected into him as the small corners have locked them from the outside naughts and they have been accompanied by a long silence for a while.

 

“What?” she smiled. He had never seen her this smile before, it’s not a simper, not sarcasm either; she’s happy and oh, so beautiful. His lips softly touch hers as a response; Cosette froze as her heart skip a beat and she gently closes her eyes. Her hand touches his face as her thumb caressed his face and his embrace tighten as he pulled her towards him as their kiss went deeper.

“Oh no,” she gasps when she felt something hitting her under to where she is sitting.

“Don’t,” he stopped her from getting off; he was clearly have been enduring his needs for too long.

“It’s not called sex if I didn’t fuck you right?” he breathes.

“No,” her fingers hastily reached to unzip his pants. “I want you to make my first date memorable, my lord.” she grinned.

 

_That’s the trigger…_

__

“Fuck yeah,” his lips landed on hers then he started an open-mouth kiss showing his dominance when he inserts his tongue into her and dug his fingers into her hair; she lets him take over while the heat keeps increasing around them.

Her hips began to move on her own, rubbing on him as he smirked on her lips as his hand runs through her skirt and hooked a finger to her panties ripping it off as she helped him to disregard them on the floor. She moves back her hips even faster and her moist feels his length increasing her wetness while escaping hot breaths from her mouth.

He hissed as his hands shifted to her ass giving them a tight squeeze as one of them snaked up her back unzipping her dress from behind making her sleeves flowed down through her shoulders. She licked her lips as her eyes locked on him as her fingers were already digging on his shoulder blades.

“Do you hear how wet you are now, Cosette?” he grunted in her ear, “I can’t wait to put my cock inside you,” he grabbed one of her breasts under her brassiere, lifting it, and flicked his tongue on her nipple.

He felt her body quivered when his free hand rubbed her aching clitoris as she whimpered from his touch until she can’t control her voice from escaping pleasures as one of her hand slapped and clawed on the moistened windows when he bit her neck.

“Hah… coming,” she panted.

“No, not on my lap,” he places a hand on her cheek as his thumb made its way to her mouth letting her suck him on his sight while riding him, “That’s it,” he breathes as her thumbs flicked on his nipples perking beneath his shirt.

He released his thumb from her mouth and made a drool, “Ah! I’m gonna come,” she clawed on his shoulders when he grabs her legs and switched their places with a loud thud, forcing her sitting on the couch.

“Is everything alright behind there, my lord?” the coachman called.

__Shit._ _

“Yes, we’re fine,” he hissed when he paused lifting her skirt when he heard her giggle, but he didn’t mind her when he wrapped his arms around her legs.

“Better keep your voice down or I’ll chastise you when these three days are over,” she froze from his demanding voice and sucked a breath as he felt her muscles on her thighs tighten, “Relax, and be a good girl for me on our date, Cosette,” his lips caressed onto her thigh while placing one on his shoulders and tasted her to bring back her focus on him; making her come.

He was there where she needs him, sucking her, tasting her juices that were halted in the process not to come…yet. She manages to muffle a squeal on her hand when he licked on her clitoris pressing his tongue harder and stretching her lips for full exposure. She fisted on his hair and slumped her body on the couch giving him more access to lick her off; the noises of his tongue on her tell her how wet she is with her body trembles from the rippling pleasures sent from below that made her eyes roll backward, gripping on his hair, and the clawing on the couch at the same time while biting her lips so hard as her breasts are heaving.

Her body twisted when he sucked her sensitive spot but he gripped on her legs to remain in position when he tasted her inner walls, bobbing his tongue in and out of her, while his fingers encircle her clitoris. She slapped a hand on her mouth as her hips moved up and down as his tongue followed her slit.

“Fuck,” she mouthed and slapped the couch and clawed, “…Gonna come,” she whimpered.

“Whenever you want,” he groaned, as she muffled herself with a hand when she finally came in his mouth leaving her panting excessively.

 

“We’re home,” the coachman called.

“Shit.” Niji hissed. “Uh, Just park at the back, from the garden,” he called as they both hastily dressing themselves back again.

“The garden?”

“Are you deaf? Didn’t you hear what I just said?”

“Sure, my lord.” the coachman called.

Cosette snatched her panties on the floor then puts it inside her basket and arranging their positions as if nothing happened.

The coachman finally opens the door for them and raised a brow when a hot air hit his face and noticed that the windows are moistened.

“What?” Niji stepped out of the carriage.

“N-nothing, my lord,” the coachman cleared his throat. “My lady,” he offers a hand to Cosette to step down from the carriage but Niji interjects and glared at the man while she awkwardly accepts the royalty’s hand as the man reverts his hand clearing his throat before waving the two a good night.

“Good night, my lord,” Cosette mumbled, leaving the lad standing in the middle of the garden as he watches her go by off his sight.

 

“You missed dinner,” he turns his head from familiar voice called behind from the pillar.

“I’m not hungry,” he replied as Ichiji stepped out from the shadows.

“Oh?” he crossed his arms and raised a brow. “So buying her a dress is part of your grocery list?”

“She needs it.”

“A beautiful dress for a servant?”

Niji sighs, “People don’t sell ragged items, Ichiji.” Ichiji noticed the avoidance from his voice.

“Do you like her?” Ichiji dropped the question.

Like her? Yes, he does. But he can’t tell what does he mean by that and he would suddenly ask it out of nowhere.

“Like a servant? Yes, I appreciate she serves the castle well,” he puts a hand on his waist.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Ichiji quirked his lips.

“Problem?”

“If something goes wrong, then yes.”

“You’ll tell father?”

“If something goes wrong, Niji,” he repeated.

Something goes wrong? Ah, if their father was aware of their genetic mutations, they will probably end up like Sanji.

“Want to go the brothel with us tomorrow?” he shots a glare at him.

“No,”

“No?” he scoffed, “That’s so unlike you, and you __do__  like her.” he paced towards him. “So she’s your date now?”

“Submissive,” Niji corrected.

“Date.” He dictates.

“She’s not.”

“I apologize,” he sneered, “I meant your _personal whore_ ,” he felt a hard fist landed on his face as he almost stumbled on the grass and chuckled as he licked his blood-tainted teeth, “Ugh! So this is how blood tastes like,” he scoffed, “I’m starting to like it.”

“Let that information be kept only to you, Ichiji,” he warned.

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll tell father we’ve changed,” Niji made sure he enunciates every word for him to understand.

“Oh, I won’t tell him.” he raised his hands in the air and walked towards him. “Just make sure he doesn’t during the party.” he placed a hand on his shoulder and paused in his tracks.

“You don’t mind sharing her to me, do you? A nice threesome would be fun.” he grinned and points his wounded finger and Niji swatted his hand off him.

* * *

This the most beautiful dress that she ever owned in her life as she clutches the soft fabric in her hands, but the truth that she can’t wear this outside again, added a thorn into her heart; Cosette knows that wearing this again might get people suspicious, and, she doesn’t know whom to give this dress. She doesn’t even know if there are still remaining relatives in her family; maybe she could sell this in exchange for money.

Or all that she had been through was a debacle.

Reiju made her brothers change but life did not change anything, she thought. She felt that her life was in a loop again for her body to be used as a pleasure. But she saw her master had a spark of hope that he might change and would see her as a normal person soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 500+ hits?! Thanks for all the continuous support BTW!!! \\(^3^) I'm so happy that I didn't expect that these hits were this many and for you guys that have been interested in reading this fic for such a rare ship! ( TT^TT)
> 
> And I have been thinking that I would turn this into a series... based from the books of one my favorite erotic authors, Elizabeth Hoyt~ If you don't know her works, look it up and try to guess which ships I'm going to write based on her works~! XD
> 
> Oh, and don't forget to leave a comment for your thoughts~


	10. *A quick announcement*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A message for you loyal readers from the stressed author...

To my dear loyal readers, 

First of all, I would like to thank you for all the support you have given me! This is a step forward for me as an aspiring writer.

I have to make an announcement that I may EDIT or even DELETE this story after a long hiatus. The plot of Cosette's past is remained but might add additional details and even a majority of scenarios will be changed since I reread this fic again and I have a writer's block because of my academic errands such as my individual thesis and other duties I have to do as a graduating student.

Recently, different different plots amd scenarios are just popping out of my head, and I had an idea that the plot is much better than this recent one. However, I might just add this new plot from the present plot and make into a series, but the timelime would be a mess... (´-﹏-`٥)

I admit that the plot was rushed and I just toppled some scenes just to fill my word count as I type the story. 

 

I humbly apologize for the inconveniences and please bear with me for a little longer. For now, I will leave this story as it is, but as soon as I'm done and unloaded with burden in my university, I promise to write a better and planned plot for your leisure. 

Have a wonderful day ahead! (≈´∀`)≈


End file.
